Possibility
by soulful-sin
Summary: AU, JC, SL  Instead of stopping Hugh's death, he watched helplessly as his experiment killed him. The 'showoffy genius' now outwardly refuses to do anything science related and shoves everyone away. Yet is that the end of the story?
1. Dummy for Hire

Author's Note: This is an experiment. It's an idea that started out in my head at night while I battled insomnia, which might or might not tell you its strength. It's an idea, however, that recurs and I managed to work out an interesting plotline once with it. Unfortunately, I'm not sure whether it'll sink or swim and there's where you guys come in. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll see what I can work with here. If I don't, then down it goes. No harm done.

Jimmy Neutron does not belong to me.

Possibility

Chapter One: Dummy for Hire

James Isaac Neutron cradled his head in his hands, stifled a sob, and glanced at his mother. Dressed in a formal black tuxedo, he listened to the minister drone on irrelevantly while he berated himself. Carl and Sheen fidgeted, the latter tugging his tight necktie nervously. Cindy stared at the ground expressionlessly, but he knew what she thought. He knew what everyone thought, what plagued him in his dreams and waking life ever since that moment. They might not dare speak it aloud, but he hung his head in shame. He was many things; son, inventor, egotistical jerk occasionally, and, now, he could add 'murderer' to the list.

* * *

"Giving up science?" his mother inquired quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "I know it's been hard on you since Hugh died-" 

He yearned to scream that claiming this insulted him by downplaying its impact, but he kept silent. Most of the time, he glued his mouth shut, disregarding comfort or, worse yet, the stony hush accompanying his classmates when he appeared. He loathed it, but, simultaneously, accepted their scorn. He deserved it. He deserved all of it, particularly because he blamed himself so completely, so wholly, nothing could change his mind. Foolish, selfish actions killed his father and despite people calling it an accident, he knew it wasn't.

Tossing his backpack on the table, he nodded glumly and hoped she'd stop asking questions. Questions inevitably led to painful answers and uncovering parts he longed to clutch to himself, wounded and bleeding terribly. Cindy sometimes looked at him as if she understood, but how could she? She, who used to gloat about how poorly his inventions were constructed and how flimsy they were. She who used to tease him and berate him now glanced at him sadly, turning away before long. That hurt as much as everything else did- the girl he liked turning her back on him.

"You've said you wished I wasn't such a 'little genius'," he muttered by way of an argument, glanced at the refrigerator, decided he wasn't hungry, and, hefting his bag, pivoted to leave. She darted across the clean kitchen floor and narrowed her eyes. Fire burned and, for a second, he blinked, pinned like a deer in the headlights. Despite her trembling, she stood firm and determinedly.

"You can't stop me, Mom. Don't even try. I'm boarding up the lab."

He spun on his heel, but she placed a stern but firm hand on his shoulder. Sighing exasperatedly, he glanced up and she soundlessly shook her head. Disappointment welled in her eyes, along with the faint glimmers of tears, but the latter vanished swiftly. Good. He hated to see her cry and he'd been the cause of her misery too often lately. Every time she sobbed, it tore another hole in his heart. Yes, she'd hid her emotions well, but he heard the whimpers at night when she slept in that big, half-empty bed that still carried his scent. Every punctuating wail started the familiar train. _Murderer. Assassin. Selfish prig. Patricide._

"I'm putting my foot down, Jimmy. You've been moody and secretive as it is. I won't let you throw away your future," she replied coolly and, cold jade eyes locking onto hers, he snapped haughtily. The response astounded her.

"I already did when I killed Dad."

Footsteps retreating into the distance, he headed off to grab a board, nails, and hammer in the hopes of blocking out the haunting past.

* * *

He worked tirelessly, halting only when his body demanded rest, and even then succumbing to a minute delay before slamming the hammer down again. Like a dull throb, the hammer struck not only the nails, but his heart. He shut off his past, present, and possible future by removing himself from science, but he assured himself it must be done. What if his next experiment left him an orphan? What if it hurt someone else he cared about? No, his intellect made him a menace to society and if necessity dictated he shut himself off, then he would. To salvage whatever he had left. 

"Jimmy?" A voice, one which had the power to grate and uplift simultaneously, now only drove his mental guard further up. He'd not spoken to Cindy Vortex since the funeral and then, words were scarce and exchanged stiffly. Two months had passed and he figured she had moved on with her life. Any relationship they might have pursued had no chance anyway, considering what he had become.

He paid her no mind and brainlessly prevented another travesty. Hadn't Retroville complained his inventions ruined their lives? Hadn't his 'big brain' constructed more problems than it solved? And those it solved, were they not his fault to start? Retroville's citizens could live unencumbered by 'science'. The nail bent and, trying to force it straight, he nearly struck his thumb, but Cindy's hand atop his stopped him.

The softness enticed, but he had other business here. Wrenching his hand away, he proceeded to board the hair scanner when a sharp blow to the head knocked him sideways into the ground. Lording over him and holding his hammer, Cindy gave him an inscrutable look. Jimmy gulped- he'd forgotten she could pack a punch. The whole right side of his head throbbed where her fist impacted.

"So you're just going to give up?" she screeched and, rising unsteadily to his feet, he held out his hand. She examined him and the tool, and, without so much as a warning, chucked it high into a nearby tree. Dully, he peered at its new location, but no fight or argument registered. They'd just begun and he'd already conceded defeat.

"Where's Goddard?"

Saying nothing, he stared at his shoes, ripped because, in a fit of rage, he'd yanked the Neutron symbol off. In fact, today he wore a plain black t-shirt, so out of character it screamed. His wrist, normally adorning Goddard's controls, was naked. Why hadn't she noticed _that _before? Moreover, why hadn't she noticed Goddard's absence? He'd been missing since Hugh's funeral. Disappeared or destroyed; that was what befell Jimmy's inventions or discoveries.

Sighing exasperatedly, she tried to picture what ran through his mind. Unfortunately, no one other than Jimmy himself, Sheen, Carl, and Judy knew exactly how Hugh died and though Sheen and Carl had sworn themselves silent, the wide berth both gave him troubled her. Sheen muttered 'murderer' under his breath, Libby would ask him to clarify, and he'd deny he said anything. She refused to believe the worst, however. Unless she heard it from Jimmy's ears, she wasn't going to accept anything as fact.

"It's almost dinnertime," Jimmy muttered. "Go eat. Leave me."

Digging her heels into the soil like a stubborn horse, she shook her head and glared at him. The glare faded, nonetheless- she'd no idea why he behaved like this and could not hold it against him. She'd never made any overt affectionate gestures before, but he was in dire need of someone to reach out to. Swallowing hard, she laid a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and soundlessly escaped into the house.

* * *

"James Isaac Neutron, eat your dinner!" Mrs. Neutron ordered shrilly; her son poked his sweet potato listlessly, lifted the fork to his mouth for one bite, and placed it aside. She frowned disapprovingly, coaxing him to masticate a healthy amount. His stomach somersaulted, rebelling against any intruders and distantly, the anguished yips of a caged mechanical dog reached their ears. Goddard… 

To prevent the dreadful stillness stealing over the house, she had opened all the windows. Sounds of children at play (he remembered his own brief childhood as if from another lifetime) combined with the smells of cooking. It was, after all, dinner time. The scent of a freshly baked pie brought tears to Judy's eyes and, disgusted with himself, Jimmy pushed the remnants away. The sight of his mother in this state reduced his minimal appetite to non-existent. He wished he hadn't eaten anything at all.

Wordlessly, he slid out of the booth, swallowed hard, and darted upstairs. In his room, he heard nothing save Goddard and his guilty conscience.

* * *

He ought to have disassembled him. He ought to have turned his back on science like he vowed months earlier and disassociated himself completely. Yet loath though he was to admit it, science was like breathing to him. He could no more distance himself than tear out his lungs. Goddard belonged to the past, yes, but he was the only friend he had. He let no one else close to him. 

Goddard's metallic eyes shone intelligently and he understood the question within. The same question he faced whenever he returned to work on a secret invention or visited his lab. _When will you let me out? When will you be free to be yourself? When will you stop lying and denying your identity?_

"Cindy…" he sighed, flinging himself on his loathsome rocket sheets. Goddard, forever fixated in his stasis field, merely stared at him. He contemplated liberating him and receiving comfort, albeit mechanic, but decided against it. He didn't deserve it.

Why was it looking at him reminded him of Cindy? Like his scientific life, he attempted to bury his feelings for her beneath mental walls and self hatred. He pushed her away, like everyone else. He wished rejecting her felt like the others, but a voice whispered, "She's not like the others…she cares…"

The phone rang shrilly, jerking him out a reverie, and he glared at the number. Let it ring unabated. Cindy had Libby, and, reportedly, Nick as well. His puzzle piece belonged to another, erroneous version, not hers. She had her best friend and a male admirer; he was nothing important. Nonetheless, the ringing continued until, irritated, he yanked the cord out of the wall. Silence thundered and Goddard shook his head morosely.

"No, boy. She means _nothing_ to me."

A green screen showed, operating despite the field. It read, "Or maybe she means everything."

* * *

"Honestly, Cindy, I don't know why you _bother_," Libby said, half listening to her friend and half listening to her new CD. They'd been over this a thousand times- she saw no reason why she ought to give her more attention. More times than she cared to count, their conversation returned to _him._

Unfortunately, entirely too many things reminded Cindy of him and each one of them she'd discussed endlessly. She wanted to snap, 'you have Nick interested in you now and Jimmy's apparently lost contact with the rest of the human race, so give it up, girlfriend!' But she didn't because (a), it wasn't tactful and (b), she valued their friendship too much to admit she partially agreed with their opinions. Everyone else had given up on Jimmy, but Cindy held firm. It was enough to drive her crazy.

"Just let it go. He's nothing."

"No, he's not," Cindy replied quietly, surprising herself with her vehemence. "He's everything…and he _needs _me."

"Whatever," Libby answered and muttered, "You poor deluded girl."

* * *


	2. Too Much

Author's Note: Well, for a story that I was certain would fall by the wasteside, I'd say the first chapter did very well. Okay, more than that- it's been months since I've gotten that many reviews for one chapter alone. That and my tiredness led to this chapter being uploaded six days after the first, rather than a full week.

I hope this is as well received as the last one, but I won't keep my hopes up. That way, I'm pleasantly surprised. Read and review, s'il vous plait?

Jimmy Neutron does not belong to me, even if he does like to pop up in my dreams. 3

Chapter Two: Too Much

Shouldering his backpack (he'd abandoned the jetpack ages ago), he trudged off to school. Head held dispiritedly low, he ignored any comments his way and bumped into Cindy, also waiting for the bus. Middle school had finally started, bringing with it oddly enough their old teacher and principal, but also a longer ride. No longer could anyone hope to walk to school and make it on time; bussing was greatly needed. And, unfortunately for him, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen shared the same bus stop.

Sheen approached, hand in hand with Libby, and pretended Jimmy wasn't there. Or, rather, he believed he did, but in reality spoke louder to get Jimmy's attention. (I.e., "Look at the bigheaded kid who isn't here!") Sheen acted this way every day, so Jimmy had learned to ignore it. He found his capacity to block out the external world increased with time. Soon, he hoped, he'd not have to deal with it at all.

Shyly, Carl glanced at him to ascertain his presence and, were he braver, actually speak with him. Unlike Sheen, he didn't hold Jimmy entirely accountable for his actions. Sheen was wont to jump to conclusions, but Carl believed Jimmy had done everything in his part to prevent his father's death. He understood that while his modification to the dummy created a larger intelligence than he accounted for, he'd made a mistake. Yes, it was partly his fault, but not to the extent Sheen declared. Lamentably, thanks to Sheen's influence and his parents' warnings, he hadn't the courage to stand by him.

Libby, tuning out her best friend, boyfriend, and the world, hummed to her newest CD. While she cared minimally about Jimmy (more about his effect on Cindy), her music had the floor right now. Only Sheen and Carl knew the extent of Jimmy's involvement in his father's death and despite Sheen's "obligation" to report his side, she reserved judgment. She preferred hearing both sides of the story, regardless of her bias towards Sheen.

Jimmy stood beside a dead tree and between his black attire and its charred bark, only his brown hair gave him away. He shut his eyes and listened attentively, aware of the others but indifferent. Carl stepped forward, then hesitantly back. The same routine- he'd muster bravery and subsequently lose it quicker than an eye blink. Jimmy knew he meant well; he simply couldn't care less. No one reached out to him and he desired it that way. Let him fade into the monotony of life and become a non-entity. Then he might figure out where he went wrong and disappear off everyone's radar. No more expectations, no more callous words, no more guilt. Freedom.

Sneakers rustled leaves, the crackly, crunchy orange and brown autumn leaves, and he slowly cocked an eye open. Cindy, scrutinizing him, folded her arms across her chest. Well, if she waited for him to acknowledge her, she wasted her time. He closed his eye again, focused on the roar of engines and determined which might be their vehicle. He expected to hear retreating steps; when he didn't, he glanced at her.

"Neutron."

Fighting a sardonic reply, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Carl raise his head. Sheen jerked him away, but he shrugged him off. Jimmy stiffened, unwilling to be the center of attention. Not after all he'd striven for; he was not going to be their jester. He glared at Cindy for instigating and clenched his eyes shut fiercely. She remained and so, he sensed, did Carl's gaze.

"You're not going to get away with this," she snarled and he bit back a smirk. He recognized the game and two months ago, he'd have gladly risen to her bait. Now he desired an anonymity cloak, a veil between himself and the world at large. Why couldn't she leave him alone? He wasn't deliberately ruining her life or causing her strife. He hadn't done anything to her.

He glanced at Carl, looking at him pityingly. Jimmy shook his head and, when the bus arrived, escaped Cindy's question and Carl's eyes.

* * *

School equaled hours of time lost, but whereas he might have previously said better spent pursuing science's unanswered questions, he had no idea what he'd rather do. Nothing brought him joy anymore; his secret experiments, the ones he kept rather than thrown away in disgust, worked but had no heart. They were hollow endeavors, not accomplishments but a hobby like knitting or reading. His machines were like garments knit purposelessly and shoved into a dark corner of the attic; utterly worthless to him because he felt no self worth. 

What good did his intellect bring him? He'd used his time machine the day after his father's death to reverse history, but he'd run into a supernatural figure ordering him back. The rules of time dictated resuscitating the deceased or preventing their death was impermissible. Instead, he'd watched powerlessly while his father died again. Science had killed him and any chances of his return. Jimmy Neutron never cried, but that night, his pillow was drenched in sweat and tears.

His father, ere his second passing, told him not to clone him or construct a robot replica. He said there were things humans were not meant to tamper with and if he was fated to die, Jimmy had no business trying to change it or constructing a facsimile. His hopes ebbed, turning him into the hollow husk staring dully at his desk. Chemical equations and errors drifted by. He didn't bother to correct his misnomers or proven wrong statements. Swallowing hard, he laid his head on the table.

"Do you find my class _that _boring, Mister Neutron?" a voice droned and he guilty looked up. Rapping his yard stick on the blackboard, his teacher stared fixedly at him. Perhaps he expected him to murmur an apology or challenge him. He'd heard rumors of his scientific prowess, but academically he'd seen no evidence. Unless he was hiding something, he was no smarter than any of the others and subject to no special treatment.

"Your equation is unbalanced," Jimmy replied and then rested his head back on his hands. Silence reigned where the teacher examined his work and the class stared at him. If Chemistry wasn't a requirement, he doubted Carl and Sheen would be in here. They could benefit from extra tutoring, but neither would receive it from him. More poignant than theirs, however, was Cindy's. Why now, of all times, did she decide to show an interest? There were plenty of other guys out there…

"I was testing you," he retorted, fearful of losing face. He continued his 'explanation' and Jimmy tuned him out. He hated school, but what else was there? Perhaps 'hatred' was inaccurate- he was apathetic. It impacted him minimally either way.

He drifted in and out of attentiveness and had just shut his eyes the instant a note whacked him in the back of the head. Scowling, he unfolded it to read Cindy's cursive. He retracted a previous statement- she'd dogmatically pursued him before, but she'd stepped up her efforts. It awakened a trickle of disgust and self loathing. He didn't deserve her. Why couldn't she see that too? He had no redeeming qualities; even when he'd played the hero; it was usually because he'd nearly destroyed the town. Three quarters of what he fixed had been his fault in the first place.

"Jimmy," the note read, "I want to talk to you."

He regarded the "Jimmy" address warily and, when he turned his head to glance at her, he spotted Nick showing off. The girls around him simpered except Libby and Cindy. Cindy's eyes bored holes into him and, against his will, his heart skipped a beat. He'd forgotten her aching beauty…no. Permitting himself to muse this was a one way ticket to disaster. He was through with letting people in and openness. She could keep her golden tresses, the way her fingers graced the pencil and her sharp wit. He wasn't interested.

The minutes flew by precisely because he desired them to drag. She sat three seats behind him and would doubtlessly catch up to him if he attempted to flee. Sighing, he packed at the bell and focused on depositing his books. If he ignored the world, it might ignore him too, a variation on "I think, therefore I am". "I do not think I appear, therefore I do not."

The teacher filed out, since lunchtime commenced. Libby, disapproving of her best friend's actions, exited holding Sheen's hand. Carl gulped and departed, leaving Cindy and Jimmy alone. She placed a hand on his shoulder and, maneuvering the desk, sat so their eyes met.

"Jimmy," she began but, rising abruptly, he glared heatedly at her.

"Don't." He retorted, voice laced with venom. Snatching his bag, he strode purposefully to the door. She grabbed a strap and yanked hard, drawing him back. Her green eyes flashed defiantly.

"The Neutron I know wouldn't have let him make all those mistakes without correcting him," she snapped and he scoffed.

"That 'Neutron' is dead. Deal with it, Vortex," he retorted and started towards the door again. He pivoted and locked eyes.

"I don't need your pity."

* * *

Carl Wheezer placed his lunch tray on the metal table and eyed Jimmy, prodding his mixture in the corner of the room. Before he had time to contemplate his fate, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy arrived. Cindy seemed rather off put about something, Sheen was blathering about UltraLord like normal, and Libby's earphones blared. Libby shut off her CD player to talk to Cindy and Sheen, which rendered Carl virtually unnoticed. Willing himself not to retreat this time, he walked to Jimmy's table. 

"Hey, Jimmy," he greeted meekly and Jimmy said nothing. Carl couldn't tell if he ostracized him or was angry with him. He stood there helplessly, twisting his hands nervously. Sheen hadn't realized he was missing yet.

"Are you…are you mad at me? Sheen made me stay away and, you know, not call and everything, but-"

He cut him off before he rambled further. Blue eyes flashing, he snatched his tray, threw the contents out, and hoisted his bag on his back. Carl recoiled warily, wondering what was going on in that big head of his. It didn't seem amiable.

"She put you up to this, didn't she?" he snarled. "She won't leave me alone and now she's sent _you_."

Carl blinked blankly, befuddled. "Uh…no. Jimmy, I'm sorry. I know I should have been a better friend-"

"Save it. I can see I'm not going to get any peace today," he snapped and walked out. Carl started after him, but he disappeared down too many corridors and he lost track. He returned feeling guiltier than he thought possible.

* * *

"Girl, you need to give up on him. He's not worth your time. He's a lost cause. He brushed you off-" Libby protested. 

"He needs _someone_," Cindy retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "And I don't see any of you offering him a hand."

"Sure, I'll give him a hand…to the _correctional facility_!" Sheen snapped, but, as usual, they pretended they didn't hear. The conversation went on without him.

"Don't you think he seems kinda lonely?" Carl said, frowning.

"Let him rot in solitary!" Sheen retorted and Libby smacked him in the back of the head. Rubbing it gingerly, he silenced. He was cute, mad about her, and oddly romantic, but his mouth had a tendency to run into areas best left uncovered.

Cindy said nothing, glancing through the cafeteria windows into the main hallway, where a figure with his head down stomped off.

"You're worried," Libby supplemented. "I know that look."

"Oh, yeah?" Cindy countered, but her eyes were on Jimmy, not Libby.

"It's the 'I'm going to fix Neutron' look, modified for this day and age."

Cindy smiled weakly and then frowned, not remembering the last time Jimmy had smiled genuinely. To ask for a smile was so little from others, but asking for it from him was like asking for the moon.

* * *


	3. Stoic

Author's Note: This chapter was written _before_ people's complaints about Cindy's eyes and Sheen's possible out of character-ness. So I apologize for the latter and I fixed the former.

The next chapter will have a POV of Sheen's.

Oh, and Jimmy Neutron belongs to whoever created and all them. Not me. Definitely not. Btw, the ep that this is based off of, "Flippy", will be on Wednesday at 7:30 p.m. si vous avais interesse.

Chapter Three: Stoic

Charily, hoping not to disturb him, she crept behind and glanced at the books he had open. Scientific, a few she knew he deemed pure rubbish about 'speaking to the dead', and a drawing of his latest prototype. He drummed a pencil on the table, flung it down, and raked his hands through his hair. She stepped forward and then thought better of it. If he wasn't aware he was being watched, then his guards weren't up. And if his guards weren't up, maybe she could sneak past them.

"It's useless," he muttered, massaging his temples. _Maybe I'm researching the wrong topic. Perhaps I ought to locate a tome on how to rid myself of these infernal feelings. Cindy…_

"I thought you said 'psychics are fraudulent charlatans'," she called and he mentally cursed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and selected the seat beside him. Notes, scrawled untidily, contained many cross outs. It appeared he conjectured on a way to raise the dead, but then doubted himself. She also thought she saw momentarily her name doodled in a margin. He swept it away ere she scanned the whole thing.

"Cindy…" he sighed, exasperated. Why was it no matter where he ran, she followed? Driving her off required more energy than he possessed. For the past two months, he'd stumbled in a daze, lethargic and sleeping hopelessly.

"You can't keep running from me, Jimmy," she replied, tone softer than she'd intended. Previously she might have instigated an argument, anything to get a rise out of him, but that approach clearly drove him away. He was a genius; couldn't he detect her words contained a grain of truth? That knowledge shone briefly until, again, he slammed down his 'guards'. He was determined to deny her entrance.

"I know where you live."

A phrase that might have sent someone scrambling for an exit in a horror movie but hardly fazed him in real life. Of course she knew where he lived. They'd inhabited houses down the street from each other for more than a year. What she meant was there was no reason to resist her, but nothing she intended came out. He frustrated her endlessly, more now than before because he'd become his antithesis. Where was the boy she'd fallen for? Was he lurking beneath the surface? Was he beyond resuscitation? There had to be a way to revive him.

"Maybe," he replied cryptically. "Or maybe you only think you know."

Stowing his notebook for safekeeping, he glanced at the clock. The minute hand lingered precariously close to one, when the lunch hour ended and classes began anew. If he stalled her long enough, he might be able to escape this unscathed. He wished her piercing emerald eyes would focus elsewhere; it grew tiresome to continuously evade her and lie to her.

How bad would it be if he revealed the circumstances of his father's death? Would she be so repulsed, she'd withdraw? Outwardly, that was a desirable outcome, but he secretly relished her attention. No one noticed him anymore; he'd faded into the background. Since he no longer created marvelous inventions or strove terrifically in the field of science, he'd become a non-entity. He preferred it and yet, he didn't. Solitude afforded him alone time, time he spent reliving his father's death and blaming himself. But if he let Cindy in, he stood the chance of hurting her inadvertently. She could touch an unfinished invention and kill herself. Or, worse yet, insidiously poison herself; he'd watch her die like his father and be utterly powerless to prevent it.

"What do you mean, 'maybe you only think you know'?" she snapped, breaking him out of his reverie. "The last time I checked, I could walk to your house."

_But what if my house wasn't where I truly lived? _He thought, eying his backpack and the notebook within.

The bell rang shrilly, eliminating the need for a response. Not glancing at her, he sped out. The door closed on her bewilderment and frustration.

* * *

Scrutinizing the area, he retrieved his sketchpad and examined it. Contained were blueprints for a new type of invention, one which manufactured a people-less world. It'd be impenetrable from outside and only he could freely utilize it. In a world without people, there'd be no Cindy to pester him, no Sheen to remind him of his mistakes, and, best yet, no guilt. How could he feel guilty if no one was around to recall it?

Idly, his hand sketched the materials required, the formulation method, and time restraints. By his projections, it ought to take a week with interruptions, less if he skipped school and meals. As far as nourishment, he could artificially create food or simply eliminate his need to eat. His mother might disapprove of his methods, but once his world was complete, he'd be certain to habitually leave her messages. She might consider it suicide, but to him it was self imposed exile. Some geniuses considered it a rite of passage, like Dante. Perhaps he wasn't a literary mastermind, but it was better than slitting his throat. Jimmy Neutron was many things, but suicidal was not one of them.

Intent on his new experiment, he missed the class discussion regarding "The Scarlet Letter". Phrases drifted by, "branded" and "everyone's aware of her crime". They served as an catalyst, assaulting his conscience; his pencil and mind worked fervently to alleviate the constriction in his chest and the guilt rebounding. Forty minutes passed unchecked while he concentrated. Graphite smudged his hands, but he ignored that too. Only the bell shattered his fixation and, smiling faintly, he gently shut and stored the pad. He prepared himself for another two hours of tedious classes and planning his exile. It was the only thing that slightly boosted his spirits.

* * *

He strode down the stairs after school finished and pivoted, mentally groaning. Tapping a foot impatiently, eyes darting from the bus to him, was Cindy. Yes, the bus would get him back to the lab quicker to start his travail, he needed to tweak a few steps in his mind and the walk should help him think things through. Cindy wouldn't sacrifice her time to walk alongside him, would she? Of course not. She probably had pressing engagements, though what they were he couldn't say. Girl things.

Conversely, she might opt to forfeit transportation to pursue him. That meant the long walk would be filled with her bothering him.

"Don't you have something better to do?" he snapped. "Like catching the bus?"

_Just get on and leave me be._

Cindy eyed him capriciously. Libby, Sheen, and Carl boarded, the latter turning to contemplate them. Jimmy's anger doubled- one of her acolytes. Why wasn't he here antagonizing him too? Of course, his reasoning deduced, he'd only begun today whereas Cindy had slowly trailed him. Whatever, he hardly cared. He wanted nothing to do with either. He wasn't a figure to be pitied.

"It's pulling away," he said pointedly and, to her chagrin, it was indeed driving off. She gasped, grabbed his hand, and yanked him in its direction, but it was too late. Her eyes narrowed and his hand sweated profusely in hers. Flushing, he jerked it out. Stupid attraction to her. What good had it ever done him?

"_Neutron_," she growled and he fought a smirk. She'd gotten her wish, hadn't she? She'd waited too long and forgotten her ride home. Ah, the irony.

"If you'd simply gotten on with the others, you wouldn't have this problem," he retorted, jogging off. Unfortunately, his speed hadn't increased and bereft of his rocket sneakers, he was woefully slow. She easily outstripped him.

Snatching his hand again, she spun him around so they faced each other. Releasing it, she folded her arms across her chest. Cars sped by on the street adjacent. He wished himself inside any of them, if only to avoid her. Lamentably, wishes meant nothing in this world. Recalling a desperate one to restore his father, the corners of his eyes burned. _Why _couldn't she leave him be?

"Why do you suddenly care?" he snapped, projecting his self loathing onto her. At least it gave him an outlet, albeit an unhealthy one. "What is this, 'sympathy for the murderer' day?"

The instant he said it, he regretted it. He'd unwittingly revealed too much. She shouldn't know the secret whispers in his mind, the ones that plagued him at night. She had no business knowing his torturous experiences. His mind was his sanctum.

She stepped back, shocked but unclear why he'd think that. Shutting his eyes and clamping his eyelids on his tears' terrible burning, he laughed hollowly. The sound sent shivers down her spine. It was, she realized, what one did when they wanted to mask their pain. He laughed because he was on the verge of breaking down. The anger dissipated as rapidly as it started.

"It was an accident," she commenced cautiously, but he shook his head. Pressing a switch, his jetpack activated and he soared away.

* * *

Scowling, cursing him under her breath, she waited until the bus halted at a nearby stop, mounted, and drew Libby aside. It wasn't difficult, since he kept prattling on about Ultra Lord and Libby looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there. When she lured her away, Sheen didn't even notice. He continued talking to thin air.

Jerking her head towards Sheen, Cindy muttered, "Did he ever tell you _why _he thinks Jimmy's a murderer? Because I'm obviously not going to get any answers out of big headed Hersey's kiss."

Libby sighed, due to both her boyfriend's bizarre obsession and the fruitlessness of a conversation with Jimmy. Sheen had yanked Carl to listen to his ramblings and the overweight boy tried to interrupt with his llamas, but Sheen talked over him. They really required someone to keep them in check. Someone like Jimmy…

"He says a dummy Jimmy modified went berserk and flung his father over a cliff," Libby replied, rolling her eyes. She didn't give much credence to it.

"Why do you ask?"

Sighing, she rested her forehead against the cool window glass and stared at Jimmy's approaching house. If what Libby said was true, it explained a bit, but not enough. Short of stealing his mind reading device, she had no chance of getting anything else. Not unless she figured out how to break into his lab…

* * *

"Maybe you should trust Cindy," Goddard's screen read and the mechanical dog trotted after his constructor. Jimmy had shut off the stasis fields since he planned to bring him with him when he finished. Thanks to another of his inventions, the work went much more smoothly than he anticipated and he'd be finished in a couple of days.

He scoffed at Goddard's message. He didn't trust himself, much less her. There were simply too many things that could go wrong. At least now, if something indeed 'went wrong', only he would be hurt.

_I should have done that in the first place, rather than boast ignominiously. Hubris…_

"You're just running away," Goddard prompted. "You need her and you will miss her."

"I don't need anyone!" Jimmy snapped. "Goddard, shut down."

Whimpering piteously, he did as he was bidden. Jimmy muttered darkly, but the words had impacted him regardless.

_Trust her…_

* * *


	4. Anticipation

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed and read thus far. I really do appreciate all the feedback, since it's more on one fic than I've seen in weeks for one chapter of other stories. I also appreciate you guys being so supportive (and I loved the French review, XD). At any rate, starting things off is the long awaited Sheen P.O.V and the recurring nightmare dream sequences. And if you dislike this week's cliffhanger, wait until next week, when you'll hire tigers to pounce on me and make me post chapter six tout suite.

Desirez-vous revoir encore en francais? (And yes, I had to look up 'to review' in a French-English dictionary).

Jimmy Neutron belongs to its creators and whoever else owns the rights to it. Does anyone know who actually created the darn show?

Chapter Four: Anticipation

Sheen Estavez wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. Today marked the fourth day of Jimmy's disappearance and excepting an obscure note to his mother, no one had heard from him. The normal cockiness he exuded had dissipated overnight. He might have called Jimmy a murderer, but what did he know? From where he'd been standing, it certainly looked like one of his inventions caused Hugh's death. If Jimmy's enormous brain hadn't saved the day, then what was it good for?

Truth be told, he was more ambivalent than anything. He believed him to be a killer because the evidence pointed that way, but, by the same token, Jimmy was his friend. He knew he hadn't intentionally designed the dummy to usurp his life force and plunge him over the cliff, but he avoided him all the same. It probably hadn't helped that his parents decided Jimmy wasn't to be trusted or that his own fantastic recollections of that day turned their opinions in the opposite direction.

His absence made Sheen wish he'd reached out to him instead of castigating him. Unfortunately, he'd no idea what impact his ostracizing had. Brash, yes, but not terribly intuitive. He'd no idea of the thoughts swirling wildly in his mind nor his feelings. Now, of course, it was too late. Not that Jimmy would have willingly revealed his innermost emotions under most circumstances, but…

At least he'd an inkling where Jimmy was. When in doubt, check the lab. There, presumably, he hid. Although his traps still repelled intruders, Judy confirmed some of them were set on automatic. Therefore, it might be acting according to its programming, or, Jimmy had activated them. It was impossible to tell, since he replied naught.

Sheen idly stirred the concoction the cafeteria slopped onto his metal lunch tray. Carl had pushed his to the side under the protest it'd enact an allergic reaction. Sheen didn't doubt it- the boy was allergic to everything. Nonetheless, he kept his remarks to himself. Pensive moods were rare enough and until his "queen" broke his concentration, he'd remain. There were too many things he'd ignored, overlooked, or simply feigned indifference to in the past two months.

"You think he's okay?" Cindy murmured and no one disputed the 'he' she inquired about. Of the four, she'd gotten the least sleep and bruised her knuckles rapping on his lab door. Today she planned to return with a crowbar and heaven help Jimmy if she managed to weasel her way in. They knew she wasn't adverse to giving him a severe rap on the head for making her this anxious. She was also prone to biting off people's heads, which was why Sheen chose the seat furthest from her at the table. Exhaustion and frayed nerves were a bad combination.

Expecting either caustic words or bizarre optimism, they glanced at Sheen. He'd abandoned his 'food' and now stared glumly past Cindy and Libby. In his heart of hearts, he'd somewhat anticipated Jimmy to randomly walk into wherever they were and return to his normal self. By now, he understood that'd never happen. He gazed a few seconds later and met Cindy's emerald eyes.

"He'll be…" he trailed off, no longer disposed to lie. Shaking his head, he hoisted the tray, disposed of its contents, and propped his head upon his hands. Libby, sensing duress, sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Afterschool, we're going to find out what's going on," Cindy vowed, impassioned. "And I'll make _sure _he doesn't pull any of his stupid tricks."

* * *

Judy Neutron reread the note Jimmy had left on her pillow but gained no new knowledge. Its obscurity troubled her and its wording could refer to any number of things. Unbeknownst to Cindy, Sheen, Carl, and Libby, she'd tried the inner entrances to his lab as well (namely, his bedroom's), but he'd closed it off. She fretted, pacing back and forth on the linoleum kitchen tiles. She was too agitated to eat, too nervous to sleep well, and her unsettled stomach induced nausea. 

Sighing, she fixed herself another cup of coffee and sat on the booth. Shutting her eyes, she willed away the horrific implications of Jimmy's actions. First Hugh, now Jimmy leaving her. From what she comprehended, Jimmy's departure was not permanent, but until he regained control over himself and mastered his emotional turbulence. He'd promised to write her once a week so she'd realize he was fine, but rather than comfort, it troubled her. What if he forgot to write? What if the letter's underlying meaning meant he'd never write her again? There had to be a way into his lab, if that was indeed where he'd gone. She couldn't stand the possibilities.

She'd probe her house for any entrances she might have missed and, when she finished that, she'd decide her best course of action. Because she certainly wasn't going to wait for another letter.

* * *

Goddard nudged his sleeping master, but Jimmy, other than meekly complaining, stayed in REM sleep. Loosely held in his right hand was a screwdriver; the left clutched the mathematical formulas. For three days straight he'd worked without sleep and very little sustenance until his body's needs overwhelmed his mind's influence and he conked out on the table. He wanted to drag Jimmy up to bed, but thanks to closing off the slide leading to his room and other more easily accessible places, he couldn't remove him without waking him. Jimmy had given him explicit directions not to respond to any stimuli outside the lab or shift him aboveground. 

"You're going to hurt yourself working at this pace," he'd warned him at the onset, but Jimmy scoffed. He knew the demands of his body, but was determined to complete his invention. This wasn't the first time he'd exhibited his stubborn streak and it wouldn't be the last. However, if he stayed asleep any longer, Goddard knew it'd not be him who roused him but his classmates/friends. Oh, well. He'd not directed him what to do in _that _instance.

Folding his legs beneath his body, he watched his creator sleep.

* * *

_Accident…an accident…_

_Is Cindy right?_

* * *

_Grimacing, Jimmy tried to retreat and, when that fell through, he desperately tried to wake himself. Unfortunately, neither method proved fruitful and he moaned, yearning for his subconscious to focus on anything else. Ahead loomed the familiar cliffs, rusty metamorphic rocks, and the infernal dummy. Carl and Sheen were nowhere to be seen, unlike during the actual event, where they stood by his side and viewed his failure. Jimmy didn't care either way, since he'd endured the nightmare long enough to be apathetic to routine changes. His subconscious viewed them as insignificant, and filtered them out, if he ascribed to the Freudian principle of latent content._

_There the dummy stood, arms upraised with his father's limp body. How could he have underestimated the energy transference and let the dummy drain him completely? With his supposed genius, why couldn't he predict when his own family was in danger? Why had he been so careless? Why, oh why, had this happened to him?_

_He tried morosely to convince him to spare his father's life, but the same result- he ignored him. Swallowing the lump in his throat bitterly, Jimmy plunged recklessly after him; he'd never done this in a dream he remembered and perhaps the different course would eliminate its recurrence completely. Or, in the very least, provide an alternate ending. There had to be something to break the cycle._

_Down they tumbled; Jimmy grabbed his father and twisted to turn on his rocket shoes, but they sputtered and died. Down, down, down into the abyss, where the absolute of nothingness greeted them. The last thing Jimmy heard before his body met the sharp rocks below was Cindy._

_"It's not your fault…it was an accident…"_

* * *

He woke to a sledgehammer pounding on his wooden door. Panicking, he darted to the computer to reinforce it with a metal shield when the sight of his mother on the screen halted him. While she wasn't the one ardently attacking his sanctuary, she'd endorsed it. He glared at her and shifted his focus to the others. Libby, Carl, and…Sheen? The lattermost had snatched a hammer and accompanied Cindy. He turned away, slamming his hand on the button releasing his metal door. Cindy lost her sledgehammer in the process. 

"Jimmy, honey, we just want to talk to you…" Judy cajoled and he blindly switched off the monitor. Goddard cocked his head and whined; Jimmy shook his head. Listening would only prevent him from finishing.

Goddard whined plaintively, troubled over Jimmy's behavior, and it was this sound that pierced the air by the lab's door.

* * *

The clock struck midnight and, rubbing his eyes wearily, he opted to take a break. Stretching, he switched on the monitor and registered that no one lingered by the door. Not even Cindy. Speaking of her, perhaps he ought to write her a letter like he had his mother but make it more descriptive. He puzzled over what it should contain since writing was not exactly his forte, but ended up scribbling down what he hoped would appease her. Goddard opened an eye lazily and shut it again. The corners of Jimmy's lips twitched in a semblance of a smile and he affectionately patted him on the head as he wormed his way through an exit.

Overhead stars shone fiercely, the pollution free air enabling an excellent view of the sky. If he desired, he could stay here and pinpoint which ones were which. However, he had a purpose and it was not this. He pocketed the note and continued, opting to walk and exercise his legs, which had cramped thanks to hours of poring over his experiment. Pins and needles coursed up and down. He hadn't moved too much in the last four days, come to think of it. He'd been too busy deliberating.

Activating his rocket boots (and hoping his dream wasn't an ill omen), he hovered to her window, which she'd thankfully opened. Craning his neck and contorting, he maneuvered himself inside her room. Unfortunately the landing left something to be desired, because eating carpet was not how he'd planned to enter. Muttering darkly, he pushed himself into a sitting position, shut off his boots, and glanced at her. In slumber, her chest rose and fell gracefully and for a few minutes, he stared, transfixed.

Scowling, he willed himself to do what was needed and nothing more. Retrieving the note, he crossed the room to her side and laid it on her pillow like he had with his mother. There was only one hitch- Cindy wasn't asleep. No sooner had this become apparent than when her hand shot out and snatched his wrist. If she were in fact sleeping, her grip wouldn't be about to snap his wrist in two.

"I knew you'd come, Neutron."

* * *


	5. Deja Vu

Chapter Five: Deja Vu

Momentarily, the two gazed at each other like bulls locking horns. Jimmy's note tumbled onto the floor, but, before he hurriedly knelt and swept it into his pocket, she retrieved it. Holding his breath, he willed himself to leave swiftly, but his legs refused to cooperate. Unfortunately, he'd never intended to linger for her reaction and now that it was apparent he was stuck, his body froze. Guilt coiled and uncoiled like snakes in his stomach- nothing he'd hastily scribbled would appease anyone, but it'd been his weak attempt at mollification. He realized now how futile the effort was.

"Cindy," she read aloud, jerking him to her bed and holding his wrist in an iron-like grip. He fidgeted, but she tightened her grasp. Glum, aware if he activated his rocket boots, he'd end up dragging her along; he waited until she relinquished her clutch. Hopefully, she'd be so outraged, he'd be able to sneak out and evade her fury. Worse came to worst, he had his boots to ensure a safe getaway.

"I have decided the best course of action is for me to take an exile and ponder my situation without others around to distract me. Please do not continue to interrupt or send others to do your bidding; I will no longer tolerate it. Once I have settled down, I will contact you further.

"Sincerely yours, Jimmy."

He hung his head, the words' callousness more poignant in her voice. Silence descended, heavy and practically palpable. A multitude of thoughts probably careened through her mind and, as if cuing in on his theory, she released him. He rose, touched the outside of his boots, and was just about to activate them when a wadded note smacked him in the forehead. Jimmy turned, wincing at the sudden lamp light and the fury emanating from her. Why hadn't he left during her recitation? Or, better yet, tucked the note under her pillowcase while she was at school and bound to be away?

"So, Neutron, I'm a 'distraction' to you? And your _friends _are simply doing my bidding? What are they, my trained monkeys?" she snapped, hefting the only weapon at her disposal, her pillow, and whacking him soundly in the head. She then karate chopped him hard in the back and he gasped, landing hard on the carpet.

"No…" he breathed, rolling over to protect himself in case she opted to hurt him again. She sat on her bed, however, and stared at him. Though it was difficult to tell thanks to the darkness, he glimpsed hurt briefly. Footsteps echoed in the corridor, but her eyes never flickered elsewhere. A crushing weight landed on his chest and he propped his head up on his hands. She was clearly waiting for something, but what he couldn't tell. An explanation, perhaps.

When none forth came, she yanked a crinkled paper free of the nearby lamp, unfolded it, and scanned its contents. Jimmy craned his neck, recognized the other note, and frowned. Cindy had acquired the letter he'd written to his mother too. Once again, he bid his body to exit, but his arms were suddenly leaden, his legs paralyzed. The forces that be dictated he remain here, apparently.

"She was right," Cindy murmured and he shifted to glance at her in the dim light. "You_ are _planning to do something drastic."

Scoffing, he replied, "Aw, c'mon. It's exile, not suicide. And I'll keep you posted…"

"Whenever you feel like including me in your life," she answered and he sighed, not responding. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it, a bit harder than a comforting gesture because she was still angry. Patting the bed, she gestured he join her, and, after casting it and her a dubious glance, retained his position. Tossing aside the sheets, she hoisted him beside her.

"I…" he swallowed hard, willing himself to leave. His whole body acquired a new level of paralysis. Now he could no sooner leave than wave cheerily. Moving his limbs was like moving a boulder. Guilt, not an entirely uncommon emotion lately, swelled. Only currently, it was guilt over how he treated Cindy and what he had to do…and why she couldn't understand that.

"Spill it, Neutron. Things aren't going to get better if you keep running away."

"I'm not running," he replied defensively. "I just require more time to gather my thoughts and order them.

"I need…my father back."

The words flowed before he could stop them and he wrapped his arms around his knees. The paralysis had eased slightly and he maneuvered himself so she couldn't see his face. Cindy crawled closer and placed a consolatory hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Shadows crept across his face, struggling for composure, and he hugged himself tighter. She fell silent, wary to probe him further. Unbidden and involuntary, words, more than he'd spoken in ages, tumbled asunder.

"I…I killed him, Cindy. I modified the dummy to interact with my father and absorb brain waves. I never considered the possibility it might envelop enough to decide it wanted its own consciousness and ransack his. I should have checked the formulas, I should have tested it out first,…I should have been more careful…

"I tried bringing him back; necromancy, attempting to prevent it in the first place, cloning, but nothing worked. I can't resuscitate him, I can't salvage the past, present, or future. The blood's on my hands and it won't come off...

"I'm a murderer…"

"Jimmy…" she breathed, hugging him. He stiffened, fingers scrambling to flick on the rocket boots. His strength returned and, rising, he maneuvered his way out of her room and sight.

* * *

_The same infernal cliff. The same dummy. The same everything. He watched his father tumble helplessly and flung himself forward, but a pair of arms held him back. They wrapped around his waist and warm breath tickled his neck._

_"Don't you dare leave me here, Neutron…"_

* * *

Cindy's voice echoed in his head when he jerked awake and he cursed mentally, rubbing his eyes. That was the second time he'd drifted off in two days while modifying his invention and loathe though he was to admit it, the exhaustion exacted its toll. Whenever he had the misfortune to dream, it was the familiar nightmare, but Cindy was a new, unwanted element. What was his subconscious trying to tell him? He stubbornly rubbed his eyes and stretched, glancing at Goddard. 

He cocked his head, opening his chest to reveal a monitor that said the same thing he'd expected, "Trust her". Scoffing, he rubbed his eyes, reminded himself steely whatever had happened to Flippy couldn't affect him in the present, and glanced at his invention. Perhaps a few more modifications and then he'd escape. The test run was himself. If it failed, no one would be hurt.

Goddard whined and prodded a crack in his lab's cave lining. Wood slapping against stone echoed and Jimmy froze, scarcely breathing. It faded after about five minutes, but the damage had been done. Panic stricken, he raced to the computer to check the monitors for any unwanted guests. It picked up no other living beings, but he knew it could be fooled. Flinging himself into his chair, he willed himself to stop shaking.

No one actually knew what became of Flippy after Hugh's death. Jimmy had lunged forward, restrained by Carl and Sheen. Realizing the transference was complete, he'd watched, horrified, all the while wondering why he hadn't worn a jetpack or grabbed his rocket shoes, as his father's body tumbled into the ravine. Carl and Sheen weren't aware of it, but they'd saved Jimmy's life that day. If they hadn't yanked him by the middle and forced him still, he would have plunged himself after him.

Yet in that instant of distraction, Flippy disappeared. According to scanners, he'd vanished without a trace. Unfortunately, then, his anger filled actions would have at least avenged his father. (With a pang, he remembered having an argument with Sheen about his involvement in said affair). In his absence, he turned to attempting to remedy the situation and finally, where he lingered, deep depression.

The notion of Flippy returning, however, invoked more than misery. It provoked the fury he'd contained, the fear he'd hurt someone else he cared about, and the sheer helplessness of the situation. Checking and double-checking the scanners, he found nothing. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe he'd better get back to his invention before he lost it completely.

Nonetheless, an hour later, an inhuman voice whispered, "Soon, Jimmy, soon…"

* * *

Two nights later, plagued by nightmares she no longer remembered, Cindy Vortex bolted upright in bed and placed a hand on her chest. Whatever fictitious tale she'd created, her heart raced. Regardless of her diminished fears in waking and safety, unshakeable was the feeling she had to prevent someone from making a horrible mistake. Massaging her temples gingerly, she glanced out the window to distantly spy Jimmy's house. Light shimmered, catching her attention. According to the clock beside her bed, it was two a.m., far too late to randomly start a light show. Dread blossoming, she tossed aside the sheets, dressed rapidly, and snuck out the front door. 

Approaching, she distinguished Jimmy conversing with his mechanical dog while a shadow, briefly visible, hurtled into the light. He exclaimed, peering curiously, but last minute calibrations prevented him from immediately following. Time running short, she raced to the 'clubhouse'. Goddard barked warningly and she mentally cursed. So much for a silent entrance.

"Thanks a lot, Robo-Doberman," she muttered sarcastically.

Shaking his head morosely, Jimmy ignored his dog and rested his forehead on the console.

"I should have destroyed him when I had the chance. I let him get away. It was my foolish pride…"

Goddard yipped, tugging on his master's shirt, and Jimmy spun to face her. Putting her hands on her hips, she scrutinized the portal and him. Whatever lay beyond she knew not, but she got bad vibes. Swallowing hard, she steeled herself to prevent, by any means necessary, his escape, or, if push came to shove, pursue him.

"Destroyed who? Where do you think you're running off to, huh? You're not going anywhere," she snapped threateningly, considering smashing his console and hopefully shutting off the portal.

"None of your business," he retorted, but he seemed more troubled than annoyed. Indeed, his voice lost its edge. Sighing, he met her eyes.

"Go to sleep."

Gesturing to Goddard, he stepped forward, one foot precariously close to the portal. Energy crackled and the force of another world surrounded them. While she couldn't speak for him, it personally repelled her. It recognized who she was and rejected her, whereas it embraced him openly. Another machine he'd equipped to his own unique genetic code.

Danger. Ineffable, illogical, impossible, but she sensed dangerous events unfolding beyond. Whatever or whoever awaited him was going to pull out all the stops to make Jimmy's life more horrendous than it already was. Snagging his arm, she yanked him back to her. As long as she held him, he wasn't going anywhere. Her nails fiercely dug into his arm.

His eyes widened and he stifled a painful cry, but shaking her off proved useless. If she had to, she'd drag him kicking and screaming into the house and tie him to a chair. Perhaps he comprehended this after glancing into her determined eyes, because he ordered Goddard to tackle her. The unexpected momentum sent her backwards, slamming into a tree. Jeez- he couldn't have said, "tackle her without giving her a concussion"?

"Don't you dare leave me here, Neutron!" she hissed, rising unsteadily to her feet. Woozy and disoriented, she swayed. _C'mon, girl, this is important. You have to stop him._

Shuddering at her word choice, he paused. Visions of his nightmare assaulted him and he remembered the dreamed warmth of her body, the tickle of her breath on his neck. _Nothing but a dream. It has no significance._

"Goodbye, Cindy."

Ascending the platform, he slid into the portal and creator and creation simultaneously left Retroville. Immediately, it closed in on itself and only thin air remained. In the dust and emotionally crushed, she sputtered indignantly.

"I…failed."

* * *


	6. Un Autre Monde

Author's Note: I'm not really in the mood to pen this today, so, uh, Jimmy Neutron isn't mine and please review. Onegai? S'il vous plait?  


Chapter Six: Un Autre Monde

Cindy ought to gather herself and return home ere she fell asleep on the ground. Logically speaking, remaining here was pointless. Nothing but the charred soil indicated anything amiss, but she found herself obsessively scanning the area. He couldn't have simply vanished into thin air and potentially out of her life forevermore. She couldn't have lost him. She couldn't, wouldn't accept it.

"Jimmy Neutron, get back here right _now_," she growled. "This isn't funny. When I get my hands on you, I'll make you wish your invention really _did _transport you to another dimension."

The words whirled away, idle threats and impossible to carry out. Sputtering indignantly, her denial ebbed and, rather than helplessness, anger surged. If he thought he was going to pull this crap, he had another thing coming. As soon as she found a way to get into his whatever it was, she'd show him physically how much he'd worried her. Unfortunately, while the idea mildly pleased her, it didn't remove the immediate concern. Jimmy could be anywhere or nowhere at all.

Sighing, kicking the dirt contemptuously, she slumped dejectedly home. In the morning, she'd alert Libby, Sheen, and Carl. Somehow, she thought Judy already knew.

* * *

Desolate, devoid of stray breezes and animals, Alternate Retroville lay before him utterly empty; no cars, creatures, or other people scurried by. The houses, stores, and schools were uninhabited. A universal power switch operated electricity when he desired more illumination than the illusionary sun setting at a regimented time and various others worked to light smaller areas. Other than feet and paws on the pavement, no sound was heard. The silence deafened in this controlled, false environment and despite himself, Jimmy couldn't help comparing it to the Underworld. 

Goddard's whine echoed and, shaking his head urgently, he dove at the portal to transport himself and it back to the real Retroville. Lamentably, ere he reached his destination, Jimmy ordered him to his side. Glancing woefully at his lost opportunity, the mechanical dog trod obediently but somberly towards his master. If he were of flesh and bone, he would have shuddered. Instead, occasionally glancing behind him, he whimpered plaintively. Animals have a keen scene of the supernatural and when a situation just doesn't _feel _right. Regardless of whether he was an actual dog or not, Goddard could tell. He only wished his master would let him go.

"It's okay, boy," Jimmy cajoled, patting him affectionately on the head. "Nothing's going to happen."

_Don't you dare leave me, Neutron…_

Shaking his head fiercely, he willed himself to stop thinking about her. Should he have brought her with him? She was the person he sought to evade, not with whom to share his world. His guilt lingered, nonetheless. Maybe he shouldn't have ordered Goddard to tackle her…

_She's not here now_, he reminded himself. _You don't have to languish in misery by enduring Cindy, Sheen, Carl, or any others. None will impede my progress…I'm alone._

"Alone…" he whispered and shivered. Now it seemed more like a curse than a blessing.

Wood slapped against cold asphalt and, blood running cold, he pivoted. Goddard assumed a protective stance, apprehension forgotten. Scanning the perimeter, his monitor showed no other sentience, but a second set of brain waves. Throat constricting, Jimmy scrutinized the area as well, but saw nothing. Telling himself the monitors were faulty, he disregarded his pounding chest and sweaty palms. No, he couldn't be here in his sanctuary. It repelled anyone except him.

_Anyone_, a nasty voice piped up, _**alive**. A dummy with human brain waves wouldn't count because it has no DNA._

Gulping, he called, "Flippy?"

Charily trotting forward, he prayed there'd be no answer; his mind played tricks on him, surely. Shakily he petted Goddard, but received no comfort. Coming face to face with Flippy terrified him; nightmares were one thing. Seeing his father's murderer, a figure he was responsible for, in front of him sent him into a panic. Yet he knew he had to confront him eventually; it was simply a matter of time.

"Who would you miss the most?" a voice chimed and he spun, attempting to locate its source.

"Your mom? Cindy? Carl and Sheen? It doesn't seem like you'd miss them at all, since you abandoned them."

Balling his fists, he snapped, "How dare you hypothesize on _my _life! You have no right to be here, much less…"

He trailed off, paling. Silhouetted against the portal, the only light speck on a totally dark, deserted street (since the times corresponded with the real Retroville), Flippy posed. Alarmed, dreading what could occur, his courage returned. His body quaked violently.

"Leave them alone!" Jimmy snapped, lunging recklessly with Goddard at his heels. "I'm your creator! Deal with _me_!"

Flippy chuckled darkly, a ghastly figure beside his invention, and called, "Enjoy being an orphan, Jimmy Neutron."

The moment seemed to last eternally, yet take no time at all. Jimmy watched, blanching, as he ascended the platform. The portal was the only thoroughfare in and out of AU Retroville and they both acknowledged it. His voice caught in his throat, but he fought the mounting panic.

_He won't even allow me the luxury of protecting her...Mom...not you too..._he thought, swallowing hard. _I can't keep losing people..._

"No!" he cried, flinging himself forward but it was too late. Smirking, Flippy waved and it swallowed him whole. The instant he entered, it swirled into a ball and pinged out of his world. It was like it had never existed. However, worse than that was the fact that Jimmy was stranded. He could do anything he wished and he'd be powerless, once more, to stop him.

"We have to warn them!" he cried, but it was an empty declaration. The phones in this world didn't correspond with the real ones. His portal was the only real passage between the worlds. He'd never intended to need another, so he hadn't constructed it. Again, his lack of foresight had led to more pain. Misery swirled around him, but he wouldn't let himself languish in its tenacity. The longer he stalled, the greater chance Flippy would hurt her.

Fortunately, he'd replicated his lab and here he headed, desperate. His footsteps echoed in the empty streets and Goddard yipped, tail low. Jimmy ignored him; the only thoughts whirling through his mind were the dreadful outcomes he might encounter if he succeeded, but too late. Tears welled in his eyes. How could he have been so foolish?

Goddard fell silent when he commenced his work, but when a tear splashed onto the console, he did his best to placate him. If only it were enough.

_I can't do anything right anymore...no matter what I attempt, how I behave, I hurt someone. _

"And I can't even protect the ones I love," he whispered dispiritedly. "What kind of genius is that?"

* * *

Cindy resisted the urge to rip out her ponytail, inhaled slowly, and glared at Carl and Sheen. Libby surveyed her carefully; the walkman in her backpack courteously switched off. However, while her presence helped, explaining to Carl and Sheen last night's occurrences drained any remaining patience. All night, she'd woken randomly, unable to stop thinking of her failure. Trudging through breakfast and lunch, she'd replayed what had happened and told herself, "if only I'd woken earlier…if only I'd been faster…if only I had known…" If only she had been able to prevent it; she was the only person capable of stopping him and he'd slipped through her fingers. She couldn't help being hard on herself. 

Overhead, a cheery sun warmed them, a direct contrast to their dark moods. Birds trilled and Judy busied herself fanatically cleaning the outside of Jimmy's lab, but she listened intently. A lemonade pitcher and four glasses sat on a makeshift table, but none of them had touched theirs. Despite the unseasonable warmth, none of them were particularly in the mood to discuss banal matters and gossip. Regardless of their slowness in certain areas, Sheen and Carl felt the tension. Sitting outside Jimmy's lab without him struck them painfully.

Grabbing a chair and plunking it beside Cindy and Libby, Judy joined the group. Her eyes were stress lined and she looked like she hadn't had a proper night's sleep in months. Cindy pitied her- she knew more about her son than she did. Perhaps that was why she avoided meeting her eyes. Or perhaps it was because she was on edge- the hand holding her glass trembled.

"Do any of you have any idea where he might be?" Judy whispered and Cindy swallowed hard, not willing to lie to her. Libby glanced at Sheen, who looked at Carl, staring at Judy sympathetically. Gingerly, he placed a consolatory hand on her shoulder and she offered him a very weak smile. He smiled back, overjoyed, and then sobered quickly.

Cindy pieced together her interactions with Jimmy over the past few days. Straining her memory, her mind returned to her confrontation in the library. It troubled her, not because of his rebuke, but because it seemed inexplicably significant. What he meant by 'not knowing where he lived'? Up until last night, she'd known very well where that was. But if he'd vanished into nowhere...Or was it nowhere? What if, like Timmy Turner, he'd discovered another universe? Or created one, devoid of people? Was that contraption a portal?

Uttering a soft 'oh!', she rose and paced, working it through. The assembled blinked, contemplating her, but she ignored them momentarily. _Could _he construct another world? She knew others existed, but she'd believed universes simply were. Nonetheless, supposing she was right, did that explain why it repelled her? Had he set it to his own DNA and no one else's? Had he planned her arrival and subsequently prepared? No, the lattermost idea was absurd. Still, there was a possibility unless he guided her himself, the portal would not permit her entry.

What if it wasn't stable? What if he was trapped there and even if he wanted to return, he couldn't? What if he perished? How would they know? His "goodbye, Cindy" could be final.

"Well?" Sheen snapped. With a leg propped up behind his head, he'd selected the ground rather than a chair. Unnerved, Libby edged away. Cindy didn't blame her- that boy could be pretty darn creepy. She'd never have given him a second look.

"Rome wasn't built in a day!" Cindy retorted. Now that she was the smartest girl, there was more pressure. A lot.

"It wasn't? My textbook's wrong!" he protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Go on, sweetie," Judy said wearily, overlooking Sheen. "It can't hurt."

Enunciating her theory, she nudged the spot formerly occupied by the portal. Last night's events seemed removed from today's, as if they belonged to a dream. How she wished that were the case.

How had he left without many external signs? Moreover, how could it transfer itself along with him? What if it had imploded on the way? Doubts swirled madly through her mind.

"He'll come back, won't he?" Judy murmured and none of them had the heart to tell the truth.

* * *

Snickering at her naïveté, Flippy waited patiently and observed Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Judy in turn. Judging by their reactions, he noted who was most attached to Jimmy. Obviously, his mother was a prime candidate, but Cindy intrigued him. He had to study him more to determine who else make an impact, but he would be willing to bet he'd notice if he dropped Cindy off the cliff. And that gave him an idea… 

Grinning evilly, he murmured, "I'm watching you, Blondie."

Cindy jerked, sensing someone observing her, but discerned nothing. Nonetheless, for the duration of their meeting, the back of her neck prickled ominously. What was going on and where was their boy genius when they needed him?

_Running away, _Flippy thought, smirking. _Terrified to make a stand. Just where I want him._

* * *


	7. Revelation

Chapter Seven: Revelation

Jimmy travailed tirelessly, halting only to relieve himself or imbibe a food substitute. On his lab replica's screen, Goddard alternatively monitored Cindy, Judy, Carl, and Sheen. Sweat trickled down his brow, but he ignored it. His muscles had stiffened and he badly needed a rest, but he forced himself to continue. Goddard had warned him he'd burn himself out at this rate, but like before, he paid him no mind. While he toiled, one could be swept out from under his feet; he had to finish completely, therefore. There was not even time to check the math, so he worked furiously and carefully.

"_Why _did he come back?" he questioned the only being around, his dog. "Why did he arbitrarily opt to induce more misery? Why…why couldn't my father have been enough?"

Eyelids drooping, he slapped himself in the face and ordered him to douse him with cold water. Unfortunately, it only temporarily increased his alertness. The human body can endure so much, but two periods of consecutive, relentless strain had drained him of a speedy recovery. What would happen if he rested his eyes for a second? Would Flippy kill someone in that lapse?

If only he had deduced the dummy's intentions before constructing his world. He would have headed him off previously, thus leaving him free to escape. Perhaps exile was the best case scenario without Flippy, but in light of the new situation, he couldn't let them be destroyed by _his _mistake. Not when it involved his friends and family.

_A mistake. Is he? Cindy…_he thought, mind and body drifting off. _I…I think I miss you…I think…_

Eyes too heavy to remain open, he shut them and fell asleep. Goddard shook his head, using the bedroom's tunnel access to retrieve a blanket to wrap about his creator's shoulders.

* * *

_Swallowing hard, Jimmy retreated from the rock face and clenched his eyes shut. Perhaps when he reopened them, he'd be distanced from this horrid, recurring nightmare. A cool breeze rustled his Hershey's kiss hair and he shuddered, focusing intently on a remote island far away. This was **his **dream- surely he could affect it. Surely if he desired no more torment, it'd eventually cease, simply by outthinking it. Of course, he'd tried this previously with no success, but if he concentrated harder..._

_"I'm not going away, Jimmy," a voice tormented and, sighing, he opened his eyes to see Flippy dangling a new person over the cliff. Jimmy blanched, starting forward only to freeze fearfully. Snickering, the dummy flopped his victim around like a rag doll, and, she languished, completely subservient. She was as lifeless as Hugh had been._

_"But **she** might. Do you love her? Do you? Or would you prefer I tossed her to the rocks below?" he taunted, shaking her violently. Cindy moaned, barely conscious. He suspended her by an ankle over the ravine and any remaining color in Jimmy's face dissipated. He had to save her._

_Yet hadn't she proven capable of saving herself? She certainly wasn't a damsel in distress, which was he'd been initially attracted to, regardless of what he'd believed. She shouldn't allow a hunk of wood to lord over her. In fact, she shouldn't be unconscious, a pawn in his game. And if pleading with Flippy for mercy for his father wasn't going to work, maybe waking Cindy would._

_Unaware of his thoughts, Flippy smirked and pranced about. "Why don't you tell her you love her before I kill her? It'll be the last opportunity you have, since you keep pushing her away. And look where she ended up. Straight into my arms. Tsk, tsk._

_"What would you do if I simply dropped her?"_

_"Shut up!" Jimmy snapped, months of nightmares and unbearable stress culminating. Turning his attention to Cindy, he struggled to regain control of his body and staggered closer. Blue eyes wide, he scrutinized the situation at hand and hoped waking her would do the trick. If not, he required a plan B._

_"Cindy, get up! Cindy! This is **my **nightmare, not yours! Cindy!" he screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth. Eyelids fluttering, she stirred, swiveling to regard him. Flippy tossed her into the air like a hackey sack and nearly missed catching her. Jimmy had the distinct impression it wasn't accidental._

_Snarling at her mistreatment, Cindy leapt up and kicked Flippy hard in the head. The momentum carried her over the edge and onto the cliff face. Scowling, he attempted to shove her off, but she parlayed him. A few quick moves later and she pressed her heel into his chest. The dummy would have been gasping for breath…if it depended on breathing. Nonetheless, resentment and fury radiated from his strangely sentient eyes._

_"What's the matter, Neutron? Can't handle a doorstop?" she teased, kicking Flippy aside. Relief flooded him and, rushing forward and forgetting all logic, dream or no, he hugged her tightly. Cindy hesitated and hugged him back. _

_"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed, starting to push him away, but reconsidering it. _

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

Because, _he thought, _in my dreams, nothing ever is.

_Uninhibited and forcing a happy ending onto a nightmare that had plagued him for months, he leaned in and she took her cue. If either had stopped to pay attention to their surroundings, they would have heard wooden limbs stirring and creaking. However, determined not to let anything ruin this monumental occasion, he ignored him. Their lips brushed and she flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. While he might have considered this worse than Flippy months ago, he had to admit he rather enjoyed it now. They'd been on the verge of realizing their feelings until Hugh died…_

_"Nice try, Jimbo, but your girlfriend's not going to get rid of me that easily," Hugh called and Jimmy separated, shuddering and glancing around hurriedly. The only creature he saw was Flippy and his insides turned cold. The dummy could mimic him precisely since he possessed his brain waves. Cindy blinked quizzically, not relinquishing her hold._

_"And besides, wouldn't you miss all you have left of your father?"_

* * *

Goddard, distressed at Jimmy's mournful cry, nudged him. Usually after a particular period, he'd rise, shiver, and coerce him into doing something else. Sure enough, a few moments later, he came to and stared not at him, but past him into the darkness beyond. Somewhere along the line, he'd moved him from his lab into his replica bedroom. He'd also tucked him in and then lay down at the foot of the bed like a real dog.

Jimmy wiped his cold, sweaty brow and rubbed his eyes furiously. Silence awaited him; absolute and increasingly disturbing. He almost wished he'd never endeavored to cut off all communication with the outside world unless absolutely necessary. Without the portal, he was stranded, unable to visit the real Retroville or see his friends and family. That was what he initially wanted, wasn't it? But if Flippy was going to use his exile as an excuse to attack them, then what was the point in staying here?

_I desired solitude…and in the end, it might be the only thing I can claim. _

And then there was Flippy with his father's voice. If he reacquired his brain waves, couldn't he resurrect him? Or, at least build him into a computer program? Unfortunately that contradicted what he'd said to do if he died. He'd never asked him what the best course of action was if one of his inventions destroyed him.

_Murderer…_

Why was his subconscious fixated on Cindy now too? That was the second dream she'd been involved with, the second time she'd interfered, and both to pull him from the brink of death or hopelessness. Was the key with her? Should he have forsaken her? Worse yet, should he have abandoned her to Flippy's whims? Departing no strings attached was different than his current scenario. He was sorry he'd been so selfish; sorry because it seemed like, once again, his brashness and ego had put his cherished ones in danger. It was all his fault.

* * *

One more exhaustive night later, it was finished. Beckoning to Goddard, he stepped through and trod on the grass by his actual lab. Other than a few owls hooting and the normal nightlife, he heard nothing unusual. However, the noise startled and unsettled him; he peered charily at his surroundings. Goddard's monitors announced nothing and he chalked it up to nervousness. Nonetheless, he kept his guards and wits about him. Goddard was ever vigilant, constantly scanning the perimeter.

A twig snapped underfoot and Jimmy jumped. Mentally chastising himself, he decided to visit his mother first, ensure her safety, and post "man's best friend" at the house while he checked on Cindy. A light was on in her bedroom, which could either be portentous or ominous. They were too far away to ascertain the truth and every hoot, chirp, and breaking branch sent him scurrying further. He was far too skittish for his own good.

The door was locked and, retrieving the key from under the mat, he let himself in. Downstairs, the lights were off, but no sign of an intruder. Unless, of course, he'd eased his way in through an open window and lurked in hiding. While he informed him that wasn't the case, Jimmy couldn't help but jump to conclusions. Any second now, he'd discover he was too late and he was an orphan. He'd open the door and trample on her bloody dress; then, when he visited Cindy, he'd unearth a blood bath. The grisly possibilities haunted him so that what he actually found took him completely by surprise.

"Jimmy?" Judy called hopefully, noting the stair's creaks. Jimmy hesitated, determined no trepidation in her voice, but opted to investigate further. Flicking on a light, she spotted him halfway up; rushing towards him, she enveloped him in a hug so tight, he couldn't breathe. Hoisting him into the living room, she managed to turn on the lamp without releasing him.

"When I read…and after what Cindy told me…I thought…I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaimed and burst into tears. Abashed and ashamed, he quietly ordered Goddard to scan the house for any signs of Flippy. Other than traces by his lab, the search came up empty.

Hands on his shoulders, she gazed into his eyes and he swallowed hard, tentative to answer whatever question she had in mind. Perhaps he should have visited Cindy first. Then again, if he had, he'd probably be under intense cross examination resplendent with threats and whatever else she threw at him. Subconsciously, she understood she behaved like that because she cared, but he wasn't in the mood. He was simply too tired to deal with much of anything and Flippy had been a rather unwelcome distraction.

"Are you planning on staying?" she snapped and he glanced at Goddard rather than reply. The truth was, if he didn't have this wild goose chase, he wouldn't be here in the first place. As long as he had to worry about Flippy hurting someone, he had to remain here.

However, how was he to breach the subject of why he had to 'jet'? Abruptly, Goddard barked warningly and flicked open his chest to reveal the monitor. A few houses away, a being matching Flippy's description had illegally entered a house. Cindy's.

* * *

Cindy stirred, but, heedless of the figure watching her in the shadows, continued her slumber…

* * *


	8. Headstrong

Author's Note: I apologize for last chapter. I wrote it at the end of the day, after writing another chapter. I wasn't fresh. I did go back and amend the problem, but when it came time to post, I couldn't find the correct version. Sorry.

This chapter is better. I promise. Oh, and if I can pull everything together, I plan to write another Jimmy Neutron story. I think. Heh, heh. JN is not mine, btw.

Chapter Eight: Headstrong

Jimmy exhaled shakily, searching for a place to begin. When none presented itself, he stared fixedly ahead, haunted by his father's absence and the horrific thoughts that constantly besieged him. While his mother might be content to sit in silence, he wasn't. Nor was he comfortable here while Cindy could be in real danger. However, an exit like this after a week begged an elucidation at the very least. It wasn't right to leave her hanging.

"I…" he swallowed hard, glancing at the monitor. It beeped disconcertingly and Goddard cocked his head, doubtlessly wondering when Jimmy would rush to her side.

"I have business to tend to. I can't say anything else…but I take responsibility for Flippy murdering Dad and if I stay here, I'll have enough life on my head. I…" he trailed off and, to his relief, she understood wordlessly. She'd heard a variation of his guilt from Cindy, Carl, and Sheen the day before and she was no stranger to his waging his own battles separately.

She hugged her son fiercely and sighed, recognizing the determined look in his eyes. No amount of reasoning would deter him from his course and she knew it was best to simply let him go. That didn't stop her maternal instincts from fervently denying he should or her desire to protect him from the monster he'd unleashed. She wished she could do more to aid him. He accepted far too much of the burden and it clearly exacted its toll.

"When will I see you again?" she murmured, tearful. He glanced askew, uncertain whether to answer her honestly or give her false hope. Goddard's monitor shrieked and he settled for an ambiguous "I don't know". Morose, she squeezed him once more and relinquished her grip.

"You may have made another house for yourself, but remember that this will always be your home."

He nodded, beckoned to Goddard, and the two disappeared like phantoms into the night.

* * *

Heart heavy, he crept through an open living room window and landed flat on his stomach. The lights were off, but already visible to the naked eye and Goddard were signs of foul play. Either Flippy was exceedingly careless or he wanted to enunciate his presence in case Jimmy lingered elsewhere. Goddard landed silently beside him and, swallowing the lump in his throat, the two mended their way through the first level. The world teetered on the brink of utter silence and it unnerved him, because the only place where he ought to face such a condition was his own realm. It didn't bode well. 

Bracing himself, he ensured his laser was safely tucked into his pants' loop and other instruments he might require also close at hand. Fortunately, his currently only friend covered virtually any disaster. He hovered above the stairs waited patiently while Jimmy attempted to give no sign of his entry. He needn't have bothered- Flippy waited in Cindy's room.

"You've finally arrived. I was afraid you wouldn't make it," Flippy called, gesturing to Jimmy in the doorway and stroking Cindy's bangs. Jimmy halted, color draining rapidly. Though her eyelids fluttered, she slept on. The neutralizing ray pressed against her jugular threatened to not only keep her unconscious, but kill her too. She was his hostage and, once again, Jimmy was frozen, powerless to stop him. A lump surfaced in his throat and he glanced away, adverse to watch her perish.

_Not again. Not her too_, Jimmy thought, willing himself to move. His body halted, stationary, a traitor to his mind. How could he confront terrifying situations unimpeded before and now, linger helplessly? Why was he motionless, feet rooted to the floor? Why couldn't he save the ones he loved?

"Don't worry, I haven't hurt her. Yet."

Jimmy inherently disliked the 'yet'.

The dummy's gloating promised further threats and execution. However, preoccupied with one-upping Jimmy, his hand inadvertently slipped a few notches down her throat. It rested in an innocuous place, removed from her jugular by a safe amount. Even if he pulled the trigger, Cindy would live. Relief flooded Jimmy, but at the same time, panic. Would he be able to maneuver quickly enough to gain the upper hand?

"Cindy!" he cried, dismayed, eyeing the gun and hoping it wasn't charged. She started at his voice, but a single blast from Flippy's proliferated property returned her to dreamland. The steady rise and fall of her chest kept him breathing as well. If he hadn't accidentally shifted position, the thought was too terrible to bear. She was so vulnerable and so precious to him. This was why Flippy had targeted her. If only he'd cared a little less, then she'd be safe.

"Jimmy…" Cindy whispered, semi conscious. Startled, he blinked and envisioned her springing up, beating Flippy into submission, and then defeating the real life embodiment of his nightmares. No such thing occurred.

Flippy smirked, relishing the drama unfolding. Initially, he'd weighed the outcomes of attacking either Judy or Cindy. Jimmy certainly cared for both, but his feelings on Cindy were much more uncertain. Therefore, his actions would be indecisive, less immediate. He could drag it out until the boy jerked to his senses. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Cindy as much as play cat and mouse. He'd already gotten his prey the first time, but why not keep Retroville's resident genius on his toes? Let him know he might have created him, but he was the master now.

Flippy hefted Cindy into his arms and the paralysis that had entrenched Jimmy snapped as had the surrealism of his confrontation. Blind, animalistic fury seized him. How dare he touch her like he had the right to. How dare he attack her when she was vulnerable. How dare he try the same stunt. Moreover, how dare he think of hurting _his _Cindy.

Removing his pocket laser, he pointed it at Flippy's face. Wood burned and, howling, he, clutching his face, dropped her. Jimmy lunged and caught her ere she hit the floor. Flippy was too distracted to notice he'd lost the upper hand and he suppressed a smirk.

_She's so warm…_he thought, blushing. Her hair smelled of apple shampoo and he inhaled; the ghost of a smile crossed his face. If the world skidded to a stop right now, he'd be content to hold her in his arms and bask in her closeness.

The moment was short lived. Checking her heart rate, he was alarmed to discover it was below normal. Wasting no time, he carried her to the first location springing to mind- his lab. Too fretful to worry about waking anyone else, he darted down the steps and spurted out the door. Goddard naturally followed, cautiously checking their surroundings. No one had awoken thanks to his carelessness, thank goodness.

Halfway there, shifting to see his mother turn off her light, he heard wooden footsteps and muttered cursing. Hastening his pace, he collided into the first solid in his path-the portal. Without pausing to consider his options and their outcomes, he flung himself headlong inside. The portal shimmered, reluctantly accepting Cindy because he carried her in his arms. All three vanished into the night.

* * *

Fortunately, the ailment passed and, mollified, he headed upstairs into his facsimile's room. Absently, hypothesizing Flippy's next move and how to counter it, he tucked Cindy into his bed and sat at his desk. Pure black sky, not a star or moon in sight, he perceived beyond his window. Whirling his chair away, he glanced at Goddard, who had curled up as best he could by the bed. He knew he'd function better with sleep, but if he stayed awake a little longer, it might be beneficial. 

Cindy looked peaceful, her chest gently rising and falling. He envied the ease of her slumber and, in response, his arms ached to hold her again. Would she notice if he fell asleep beside her? Ignoring the thoughts whirling through his mind at that, he spun around to avoid seeing her. She would be safe here, but for how long? And was she any safer with him than apart? Flippy could travel freely through the worlds like he. No longer could he hide away and contend with his treacherous emotions.

Weary, he stifled a yawn and laid his head on the table. One brief rest…he'd take a power nap…

* * *

Shuddering, assailed by inexplicable _wrongness_, Cindy Vortex awoke. The alien sensation trickled down her spine and, rubbing her eyes, she glanced directly ahead. In her room, she'd normally see a blank wall and, if she craned her neck to the right, the moon shining. Where the moon ought to be was darkness; in fact, darkness pervaded the room and beyond. Only a clock by her side provided light but its time made no sense. How could it be nine a.m., yet still be night? Not even night, but pitch black. 

Blindly, she groped for a light and illuminated the room. A plain blue bedspread covered her and dark blue, nearly violet, painted the walls. The whole room was an exercise in moroseness. A single picture decorated the dresser- a photograph of Jimmy and his parents. The culprit himself slept soundly, chest rising and falling gently. She tried to remember their encounter prior to her waking, but there was nothing. Why would he have brought her here? Hadn't he spent the greater part of the last two months repelling any intrusions into his personal affairs?

Beyond doubt, this _had _to be his world. Tossing the sheets aside, she approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jimmy shivered and, when she pressed a hand to his brow, it was cold and clammy. Goddard barked softly to warn her, but not wake his master. His monitor revealed text, his 'speech'. She read it carefully, folding her arms across her chest.

"Without fail, he has the same nightmare."

Jimmy drew a deep, staggering breath and she yearned to hug him close and protect him. Where that particular feeling arose, she'd no clue, but simply looking at him made her arms ache. To waylay her, Goddard replayed a scene between the two where Jimmy detailed his nightmare. In that recording, tears streamed down his face and left trails. From the angry mutterings, she gathered this was during the first few weeks, since he seemed more angry than hopeless. He was upset it had bothered him enough to start crying, and, worse yet, be unable to stop.

At its end, she glanced at the sleeping genius and then at Goddard. Wordlessly, the dog implored her to comfort Jimmy. Concerned, troubled, and uneasy, she hugged him from behind. Beneath her hand, his heart raced, but before she had a chance to retreat, he quivered violently and Goddard's eyes locked onto hers. This had to be the nightmare's onset.. She nodded, wishing the confidence in her demeanor matched her actual fortitude, wavering and tenuous.

He instinctively snuggled closer, moaning her name distressfully. Startled, she jumped, but held her ground. Goddard hadn't mentioned anything about her nor had Jimmy. This had to be a new element his brain concocted. Rather ironic that he prized his intellect and yet, it was precisely this that gave him the most difficulty now. If she didn't feel the way she did about him, it might be worth a laugh. The thought of chuckling at his predicament now sickened her.

"Cindy…no…" he whispered and cold sweat beaded on his forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, Goddard watched her cautiously. She supposed in his own, electronic way, he cared. That was why he'd told her, wasn't it? She was the only person who could help him.

"I'm right here. Not falling off a cliff or whatever it is," she muttered, tightening her grip. Was he in REM sleep or Stage 4? If it was REM, she'd have a rather difficult time waking him. Yet if he was shaking, he couldn't be in REM, since the body stiffened during that state. Good, because she had no idea how to wake him if he was locked into his nightmare.

If he incorporated outside stimuli, she could guide him to a safer outcome, maybe. He gulped and his entire body quivered. Idly, she stroked his hair and hoped he'd give her verbal cues. Thus far, all he'd uttered was her name. Helplessly, she spun the chair around so at least they faced each other and cradled him to her chest. If he wasn't so heavy, she could hoist him into her lap and then take his place on the chair.

Shifting to be comfortable, she settled on kneeling on the carpet; her head now met his chest, but unless she fancied heaving him onto the bed, that was how it would remain. Unconsciously, he accepted her administrations, a total juxtaposition from his conscious state. Not that she complained, mind you, but she found it rather ironic.

_I wish you'd open up to me…_

"You can't…don't succumb to him…I'm sorry, Cindy…I failed…" he whispered, clinging to her. She blinked, puzzling what the apology and "I failed" referred to. Scowling, she scoffed.

"Thanks for killing me off, Neutron. I appreciate it," she muttered sarcastically.

"Huh?" he murmured and, invisible to her, his dream self stopped dead. His grip slackened and she exhaled shakily. Had the danger passed? She smiled feebly, listening to his relaxed breathing. Lamentably, the alteration proved temporary.

Nonetheless, taking advantage of his changed state, she shook him gently. Despite his eyelids' flutter, her attempt failed haplessly. Instead, his grip renewed painfully and she gasped, surprised at the implicit power and overt pain. No matter how she shrugged to loosen it, he held firm. His breaths erupted raggedly and cold sweat trickled down his forehead. Wherever he was in dream world, it had reached a critical point. She wished she weren't here witnessing it all.

_There has to be a solution. What could be a rude enough shock to jostle him into consciousness? _She pondered as a tear slid down his cheek. That was it. She couldn't sit here while he was in this kind of pain. Not when looking at him made her heart ache sympathetically. Not while she could seize the 'bull by the horns'. No one would hurt her Jimmy, much less his subconscious, if she was nearby.

_Here goes nothing_.

Swallowing hard, she brushed her lips against his.

* * *


	9. Girl Interrupted

Author's Note: Jimmy Neutron is not mine. I'd say more, but I'm tired of a certain lunatroid flaming me whenever she can.   


Chapter Nine: Girl Interrupted

_Cindy tumbled, head over heels, into the abyss. Heart in his throat, Jimmy lunged, but ere he reached her, a bizarre sensation rocked him. It confused his surroundings, blurred Flippy, and her body vanished from the ravine. His fear evaporated; an invisible force who could only be Cindy had embraced and kissed him. Befuddled, the world tore apart at the seams- how could she be dead if she kissed him so passionately?_

_Before he awoke, he capitulated to it. Cindy…_

* * *

Eyelids fluttered and she opened hers; it'd worked, but what would his reaction be? Rising reluctantly, she caressed his face. _I don't care what you think you've done or who you think you've hurt. I love you and I always will._

Jimmy smiled gingerly, but only briefly. Snapping to full attention, he pushed her away and glared, abruptly aware of what had transpired. Slamming his palms on the nearby table, he stared out the window into the darkness. Rubbing his eyes, he scoffed at his foolishness. She folded her arms across her chest and restrained her rising temper. Why couldn't he ever thank her for helping him? Why did he have to push her aside? Didn't he understand she wanted to help?

"I rescued you from your inner demons, Sleeping Beauty, and you _still _think you can handle them on your own?" she snapped, sitting on his bed. Jimmy said nothing, shoulders hunched and head low. She studied his frame and the solo picture decorating the room. At least he hadn't deigned to paint the entire room black, add black drapes, and sulk in his misery. However, the silence was deafening. He hadn't said a word to her awake since their last conversation in the real Retroville. He finally turned; eyes pain filled, he hesitated to approach her.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," he murmured, shaking his head sadly. "I thought you were safer with me…"

She scoffed, patting the bedspread. Jimmy shook his head, yet moments later, joined her. Nonetheless, he sat on the furthest edge. She wished she understood him half as well as she had before the accident. Now volumes of unspoken, indiscernible distance lay between the two. Badly she wanted to bridge the gap, but if he didn't toss her a rope, she'd pitch headfirst into the void.

"I think it's the other way around," she replied, lips twisting into a smile. Shaking his head once more, he hugged his knees to his chest. Tentatively, she crawled across to his side. She didn't touch him, but she was close enough to hug him. He lifted his head to peer curiously at her and the mental guards she'd sensed previously he'd rolled back. She wasn't sure if it was because he trusted her or because he wanted to so badly; he'd forced himself into it.

"Cindy…" he whispered and cautiously nudged her hand with his. Smiling serenely, she wrapped her hand about his and squeezed. Her emerald eyes locked onto his cerulean ones and depths of understanding and compassion revealed themselves to him. They said if he needed someone to run to, she would never turn him asunder.

"Yes?" she replied softly, inclining her head towards him. He leaned forward and…

Ring! Startling both, the alarm clock trilled shrilly and Cindy stared, astonished to discover it was nine thirty a.m., but the sky resembled the middle of night. Frowning, he leapt to his feet and peered out the window. Not only hadn't the 'sun' risen, but there were no signs it would. Cindy glanced at him quizzically, but he was already dragging her down the stairs and out the door. Goddard followed suit, scanning the perimeter.

Bemused, she gawked at their surroundings, but how he distinguished one shadow from another was beyond her. They arrived at the hover car, where he guided into a seat, and hastily ascended. Not until they entered the middle of town did he finally acknowledge her questions. Meanwhile, she shuddered, unnerved by the silence and her prickling skin. Uncomfortable, she eased closer to him.

"The power supply is routed through a universal switch and several smaller ones within town," he spoke, navigating through the streets by headlights affixed to the front.

"According to my settings, the sun ought to have risen two and a half hours previously, an approximation to the actual sunrise in Retroville. Not only has this failed to occur, but the sky retains its early morning state," he explained.

"So? Your universe isn't on schedule. What's the big deal?" she replied and he glanced at her gravely. Gripping her by the shoulders fiercely, his eyes bore into hers.

"The 'big deal' is we're not alone."

* * *

Flippy observed Jimmy and his semi official girlfriend languidly; he leaned back in a fold up chair and smiled inhumanly. Behind him, the portal glowed, illuminating the dim room and its surroundings. Breaking into his control had proven no mean feat, but he'd eventually cracked it. Eventually, he'd circumvented the security all together by finding the corresponding place in the real Retroville and setting his portal so he'd be inside. Once this was accomplished, he'd manually switched off the sun and any corresponding electricity (he retained the cameras because Jimmy's antics amused him greatly). Now all he had to do was sit and wait for his bait to work. 

The boy had certainly gotten cocky, hadn't he? Already he had lost whatever impeded progress in his relationship with Cindy and they grew closer. If anything, his imminent threat brought them together. They hadn't kissed yet, which he'd definitely do everything in his power to prevent. It irked him, though, that they were on the verge of becoming more than a sniping duo, but a bonafide couple. Jimmy shouldn't have allies, especially not someone who loved him dearly. Why should he be permitted to experience happiness?

He wasn't luring Jimmy into a showdown. For now, he'd be content to play cat and mouse and tug at his emotions. The instant he left Cindy alone and ran to shield her, he'd destroy their budding romance and her life. Later, he'd relish his renewed tears and hopelessness.

"Say 'goodbye, love, goodbye'."

* * *

"I suppose Goddard informed you about the nightmares?" Jimmy inquired, searching for a landmark he was unable to locate. They rounded a corner sharply; the headlights sputtered. They'd never been particularly strong, but she didn't relish the thought of wandering around in the dark on the lookout for a phantom from Jimmy's recent past. 

She nodded, then, remembering he couldn't see her because his eyes were focused ahead, affirmed it aloud.

"He…" he trailed off, trying to word it so she didn't think him insane. Swallowing hard, he landed just as the lights flickered once more and died. Cindy shivered, rubbing her hands along her goosepimpled arms. Goddard provided sufficient illumination, but hardly relieved the apprehension amongst the humans.

She wrapped an arm about his shoulders to coax him; a weak smile tugged at his lips, but before she could identify it, it vanished. Goddard landed beside them and immediately scanned the area to discern their surroundings and how much they had left to go. Another feeble smile from Jimmy- he'd acted of his own accord, freeing his master to explain the situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the shadows pool around a streetlamp Goddard had overridden.

"After he killed my father," he started again, and she scrunched closer, laying her head on his shoulder. His heart rate tripled and he took comfort in her proximity.

_Why did I think it better to alienate and ostracize her? She actually acts like she cares…and she smells so nice…_

"After my father's death," he said, deciding to rephrase himself. "I lost track of Flippy. I dropped my guard….and because of that, he escaped my notice. You know about the nightmares, but the crux of the matter is he's actually _here_. He followed me into _my _Retroville to bait me by threatening my mother. I arrived at my house to verify her safety, but he'd switched targets to you."

Cindy's eyes widened as she pieced two and two together. Her arm on his shoulder pressed him painfully and he yelped, disengaging her. Whether it was fear for her life or his, he could not tell. She rose to her feet, glanced around surreptitiously, and peered into the darkness beyond Goddard's lamp. Silence fell and she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're telling me that a dummy wants to kill me," she snapped and thought, _It sounds like the plotline of a bad science fiction horror flick._

Out of context, the line might be amusing. Then again, out of context, unaware of Jimmy's scientific prowess, it'd be impossible in anywhere _but _a bad sci fi flick. However, he had the propensity to make the impossible not only possible, but highly likely. Sometimes the result proved humorous, but other times, it was disastrous. Nonetheless, she didn't wish herself out of his life. She wouldn't leave him, regardless of the danger.

Unaware of her inner dialogue, Jimmy nodded mutely. In the pale illumination, the lines under his eyes gave his face a haunted look. Perhaps that wasn't too far from the truth- daily he endured the torments and repercussions of his actions. The ghosts and figments of the past chased him endlessly. The knowledge and anguish flickered in his iridescent blue eyes and she longed to fling her arms around him. Only after the accident had he become so vulnerable, his pride an agent in his symbolic destruction.

He must have expected her to tear into him, but she refused. Silence gathered like the shadows and, to create sound, anything to shatter the implication they were the only two people alive, she scoffed her toe on the pavement. Goddard walked straight ahead and they followed suit; Jimmy clearly glancing at her and awaiting castigation. Wisely, she kept any inappropriate thoughts to herself; the poor boy's own mind had betrayed him. She didn't need to add to his woes by berating him.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," he murmured finally, expression dark and brooding. Goddard plodded on, ignoring his master and their conversation. Part him acknowledged their discourse, but unless it proved crucial or intriguing, he chose to continue his duties. Their feet and metal paws echoed on the desolate street.

Smirking, she playfully punched him on the arm and he yelped, residual anger and a smidge of terror flashing. She suppressed a grin- the longer she accompanied him, the closer he approached normalcy. She only wished those bouts lashed longer than a few seconds. The real Jimmy was still there, she knew it. She just had to be patient and support him.

"If I didn't want to be a part of your life, Neutron, I would have stopped inserting myself into your 'adventures' and pursing you long ago. Do you hear me complaining that your psychotic experiment is hunting me down?" she teased and he flushed, fidgeting. Grabbing his hand, she squeezed it affectionately and released it quickly.

Softly, she added, "Jimmy, _I _opted to drive you crazy. _I _tried to chase you into this world in the first place. This is as much my fault as it is yours and if you think you're accepting all the blame again, then your head's as empty as that dummy's. I'm sticking by you whether you like it or not."

To her surprise and pleasure, he smiled faintly. The first genuine smile she'd witnessed in months and warmth blossomed in her chest. Smiling in return, she grabbed his hand and held it within her own. The contact lasted a moment, but when she pulled away, he tightened the connection. Her heart raced and she shivered delightedly. He gazed into her eyes and both temporarily forgot their location, the imminent danger looming ahead, and the reasons for their current state. A giddy whirl swept through them and he yearned to grin like an idiot.

"Cindy?" he whispered.

"Yeah?' she replied, blissfully unaware of Flippy's intentions elsewhere.

"Thanks."

"You realize, Neutron, that now that I'm here, you're never evading me again," she cajoled and the smile transformed into a grin. His eyes met hers and she melted; why had she never noticed before how beautiful they were in the moonlight? A softer blue, like a robin's egg, and they drew her in like magnets. Fleetingly, they simply peered at each other.

Gently, tentatively, he brushed her hair with his fingertips and she rewarded him by pulling him closer. Shutting her eyes, she focused on the feel of his body against hers and his heartbeat pulsating. His arms wrapped possessively around her waist and she smiled, pecking him on the cheek. She sensed rather than saw him turn his head to kiss her on the lips and shifted her own in that direction…her heart skipped a beat…

The streetlamps abruptly lightened and, moment ruined thanks to Flippy, Jimmy released her and darted, remembering his objective. Cindy muttered darkly under her breath- this was the second time the infernal dummy had interrupted a kiss.

"I'm killing that thing myself," she muttered.

* * *


	10. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

Author's Note: The first chapter I've written in a while (I wrote the last few a while back). I hope it's up to par.

Jimmy Neutron belongs to DNA/Helix Productions, Nick, Viacom, and whoever else claims it.

Chapter Ten: United We Stand, Divided We Fall

Flippy. Jimmy's eyes narrowed and, motioning silently to Cindy, the two crossed the threshold into his control center. Cindy blinked, astonished at the extent to which Jimmy had wired the town and the intricacy of the instruments flashing before her. The question on the tip of her tongue compelled her to ask it. Snatching his hand, she squeezed it hard and gulped.

"Jimmy, did you intend to spend the rest of your _life _here?" she inquired urgently. "You've got enough stores to manage it…and the place is hotwired to an unremitting energy source."

"I…" Glancing away and shaking off her comfort, he traced the panels with his fingers. _What can I say? The truth? _

"You were going to live in exile until you died…" she breathed and hurt flashed in emerald eyes. _I'm not important enough to tether you to our Retroville. Am I just a distraction? If Flippy hadn't returned, would you have come for me at all? _

"It's not like that," he defended weakly. "You don't understand."

"What's there to understand, Neutron? I'm only worthy of your time because I'm being hunted by scrap wood," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest. This time, she inflicted the damage and he flinched, turning to avoid her piercing gaze. Good. She wanted him to experience the pain she'd suffered at the thought of being an extraneous part of his life. He needed to comprehend once and for all that if something happened to him, he wasn't the only affected. And he wasn't the only one in his world, although, at the moment, if she hadn't been dragged here, he would be.

"Don't call him 'scrap wood'," Jimmy snapped. _He killed my father. If he were scrap wood, Dad would still be alive._

"Fine, then. Your mutated experiment," she retorted and, judging by the expression on his face, she realized she'd gone a step too far. The guards he'd dropped before sprang up again, triple reinforced. Unmitigated hatred flashed in his sapphire eyes and she recoiled, assuming a defensive stance.

"I thought you said this wasn't my fault," he hissed. "You're just like Sheen."

"I didn't mean it," she whispered and he shoved her rudely aside. Stomping off in the direction Goddard had indicated, he left her to catch up. Shoulders hunched, he ignored any of her apologies and, once they rounded a corner in the labyrinth, he finally spoke again.

"Once I find the portal, you're going back to Retroville. That's it. I'm through with you."

Cindy's mouth fell agape and not for the first time since his father died, she yearned to whack sense into him. Prodding him in the chest, she glared heatedly at him. No, she wouldn't permit him to end this on his terms. Not when she'd gotten so far. Not when he needed her. He couldn't do this alone. He'd let Flippy destroy him if he formed his own decisions. Jimmy Neutron, boy martyr.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. Apparently, that big head of yours is full of fat instead of brains because you won't accept it. I _know _you're agitated about meeting Flippy again after he killed your father and almost killed me, but get over it. I won't let you wallow in self-pity nor are you going to throw your life away.

"I love you. _You _you, not the moping boy who tosses everyone's regard in the garbage because he thinks he ought to play the martyr. I shouldn't have said what I did, but I can't help it. I'm…I'm worried about you. I can't stand seeing you like this. It's not _normal_."

Gently, she raised her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. Shutting his eyes, he snatched her hand off and she thought he'd fling it away. Instead, he kissed it and squeezed it within his own. In her chest, her heart raced. Things might not be perfect between them, but she'd paved the way at least. He cupped her chin in his palm and leaned forward, grazing her cheek with his lips.

"I…I know it's abnormal, Cindy. The psychological definition of a defense mechanism is that the user utilizes it without conscious knowledge. My defense mechanism has been to shove everyone away because I thought I could spare them," he explained, hanging his head. She lifted it tenderly and her breath caught in her throat. If unimpeded, maybe that kiss would happen _now_.

"You don't need to spare me, Jimmy. You never had to," she whispered and he leaned forward again. Shutting her eyes, his warm breath heated her cheeks and he was so close, she could smell him. Their lips were less than an inch apart when….

"_Ahem!_" A voice cried over the loudspeaker and they sprang apart. Cindy's eyes flashed mutinously and she clenched her free fist (Jimmy held her other).

"When I'm done with you, I'll use you for my next bonfire," she snapped. "You'll be the piece de resistance."

Flippy scoffed, but Jimmy laughed. Surprised, she pivoted to see him clutch his stomach mirthfully and chuckle. She grinned, delighted, though the laugh was more to relieve the tension than because her threat had been amusing. Still, it was nice to witness.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah?" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Regaining his composure, grinning like her, he hugged her tightly. Her heart skipped a beat and she forgot to breathe.

"I love you too."

* * *

Flippy scowled and glared at his camera screen. What a waste. He'd prevented three near kisses in one day only to have them grow closer nonetheless. What was the point of driving a wedge between them if they kicked it aside? Jimmy Neutron didn't deserve happiness, yet it pursued him ardently. Curses. 

If he lured Jimmy into a showdown, he could force him to aid him in _his _endeavors- namely, ridding himself of his father's presence. Right now, the aforementioned voice in the back of his head remained blissfully silent, though he sensed its attention lingered on Jimmy and his semi girlfriend. Hugh hadn't known the schematics of their relationship before his death and was, therefore, surprised to witness them like this, but Flippy, rather than be enchanted by it like Hugh, loathed it with all his being. Cindy _was _a distraction, one that very well might destroy his plan.

If he didn't rid himself of Hugh's influence very soon, he didn't know what he'd do. Whenever he broached the possibility of seriously harming either Jimmy or Judy, Hugh held him back. He couldn't very well destroy his 'creator' with his father calling the shots. Naturally, right now he'd beaten him into submission, but he had a nasty feeling the instant he tried to injure either party, Hugh would immobilize him. How _dare _a person reduced to mere brain waves exact such a toll on him. How _dare _he intercede.

A father's love. Ha. He scoffed at the concept. What good would his love do him in his death? How could Hugh protect Jimmy beyond the grave? Paternal instincts aside, the only remaining parts of him would be subdued and, then, once he had Jimmy's unwilling help, he'd cast them out completely. Jimmy might even accost him willingly if he believed it would help his father. What he didn't know, what he wouldn't tell him, was the instant his father's brain waves were separated from Flippy, Hugh would cease to be entirely. Jimmy would kill off the last of his father.

Flippy laughed cruelly at the notion and stiffened, sensing trouble on the horizon. Maybe he should kill Cindy now. That girl was nothing but a nuisance. Currently, she walked hand in hand with Jimmy as the two wended their way through his construct. He drew his strength from her and she donated it extravagantly. Their very sight made him murderous. With Cindy in the way, he'd never accomplish his means. She'd never let Jimmy wander onto the brink of self destruction again.

"I'll scalp your pretty blonde hair and give it to Jimmy as a cap," Flippy snorted, snickering. "Bothersome girl."

* * *

"How big _is _this place?" Cindy muttered, scowling. "Please tell me you have an idea where we are." 

Goddard produced his chest monitor at his prompting and a blinking dot amidst the maze Jimmy traced to their location. Patting his dog affectionately, he commanded him to continue tracking Flippy until his behest.

"We have a little way to go, but we should reach him-"

A crackling rent the air and the very air molecules shifted. Cindy clutched Jimmy's arm and the two exchanged glances, Jimmy's horrified. Throwing all caution to the winds, he spurted ahead, Cindy at his heels and Goddard hovering by his master. In five minutes, they reached a swirling vortex Cindy recognized as one of Jimmy's portals. The energy readings were off the chart, but none of them noticed that. Their eyes were linked to Flippy, performing bizarre acrobatic feats above their heads.

"Well, well, Jimmy. You came. I have a proposition for you- but first, ditch the girl."

Flippy's eyes rolled maliciously in their wooden sockets and he grinned cruelly, flinging Jimmy's hypercube at Cindy's chest. She sidestepped it narrowly and it clattered to the ground ineffectively. Jimmy glared at him; first a murderer, now a thief. Always a jerk.

"I don't think so," Jimmy replied smoothly the same instant Cindy uttered another threat. Flippy smirked at her reaction and produced the infamous girl eating plant. Its leaves drooped- Jimmy hadn't watered it in a good year. It sniffed the air, detected Cindy, licked its lips, and promptly died. She stared.

"Wow, that's pathetic," she muttered, prodding it with her shoe. "That's the best you could do?"

Speaking as though he hadn't heard her, Flippy said, "I'll let you extract your dear old father's brain waves so you can resurrect him- I need to be rid them myself."

"And what do _you _get out of it?" Jimmy retorted, disbelieving that it could be that easy.

"Better weapons?" Cindy muttered, kicking the dead plant into a corner of the room. The pot shattered upon impact and dust filled her nostrils. Grimacing, she coughed.

"Why, _Jimbo_," Flippy said in his father's voice, sending chills down Jimmy's back. If looks could kill, Flippy would have endured each and every one of Cindy's threats. Jimmy could practically hear the flames licking his body.

"I'll have you."

Yanking Cindy's ponytail, he flipped himself into the portal. "I'll be waiting in the real Retroville for your answer. In your lab. With whoever strikes my fancy as a hostage. Ta-ta for now, Jimbo."

Darkly, trembling furiously, Jimmy muttered, "I'm starting to think a bonfire's too good for him."

* * *


	11. Past the Point of No Return

Disclaimer: Not mine. Climax is the next chapter. This one commences it.   


Chapter Eleven: Past the Point of No Return

He supposed, in retrospect, it hardly mattered his previous course of action. A day or a night; Flippy had Cindy in his clutches again. Hopefully, ignoring the nagging suspicion he might have drastically harmed her, he stood a chance at rescuing her. Although, were he not immured in the present circumstances, he'd laugh. Cindy Vortex playing the damsel in distress fit a poorly written story, not an actual event. Flippy would regret his rash decision to yank her through the portal.

Yet Flippy had reminded him of an actuality he had forgotten- his father. While Flippy's personality operated separately from his father's, Hugh clearly exerted an influence over him. Could that be Jimmy's saving grace? If the portal transported the duo to his lab, Flippy might be able to overcome Cindy regardless. He would, after all, have Jimmy's experiments as his disposal.

Jimmy's stomach lurched- another incident where his experiments hurt someone near and dear to him. Nodding to Goddard, he spurted through his labyrinth and, heedless of direction, headed where he deemed the exit. Occasionally, Goddard barked to warn him and he diverted, but, other than his pants, pounding feet, and Goddard, silence enveloped his world. He hadn't realized until now how much he missed hearing Cindy's voice.

He couldn't lock him out of his own lab, could he? Then again, Flippy had already done the improbable and killed his father. Logically speaking, anything was possible. Again, his stomach lurched and he gulped, bidding his last meal (lunch yesterday?) to stay down. Cindy's pretty face laying in an open casket…the mourners paying respects…when had his mind transposed into morbidity?

"The hover car…" he gasped, tripping over it in his haste. Goddard shook his head lamentably at his creator's actions, but aided him inside. The two traversed his empty city quietly; the car's motor scarcely broke the oppressive hush. Without Cindy chattering, his mind slipped into its usual ruts and he had to set the car onto autopilot to prevent crashing into a tree. Panic had robbed the boy genius of his composure and rationale.

She could be another death at his hands. Who would defend him then? Who would deny his murderer status? Who would love him like her? Who would _he _love? How could he subsist aware her body, like his father's, rested sorely on his shoulders?

Stubbornly, his subdued side argued that even _if _Flippy ransacked his inventions, Cindy could easily overpower him. Flippy was a mere puppet, brought to life thanks to his fallacy, but hardly a threat to her. Unfortunately, while he had ample evidence to support the claim Cindy could handle herself, he also had evidence that Flippy was capable of harming her too. Or, rather, his own purported logic, tenuous and unstable at best currently.

_What good, _Jimmy thought, not for the first time since his father's death, _is my genius if I can't save the ones I love?_

At the moment, despite tests and his inventions surrounding him, he felt the fool, not the mastermind. A puppet pulled his strings and he stared, glassy-eyed, at the captive audience. Straining at his confines, he comprehended he had to snap the strings, but how to accomplish that without destroying his father in the process? Or Cindy? Or any one else Flippy pursued?

Hopelessness consumed him. Yet he also understood that he could not afford to wallow in self-pity and remorse. He wished that alone his confidence existed in spades yet without Cindy he had the verisimilitude. He had a sinking suspicion the façade would prove his downfall.

* * *

"Let _go_ of me," Cindy growled, flinging the repugnant dummy into the wall. Massaging her sore scalp, she glanced at the portal. Jimmy had to be coming. She believed in him. Unfortunately, the importance laid not with whether he arrived but what Flippy planned in the meanwhile.

The putrescent _thing _definitely concocted something, because it brimmed over in his eyes and that nasty smile. Leaping nimbly, feigning immunity, he grabbed Jimmy's hypno-ray. Cindy rolled her eyes and retrieved a mirror. Honestly, he thought he could outwit her? Only Jimmy surpassed her in that department.

Scanning his chemistry set, she located two agents that, mixed with wood, produced a burning discharge. Flippy noticed them too, unfortunately, and, hefting the brain drain helmet, which ought to be too heavy to support, slammed it on her head. The force knocked her to her knees and, taking advantage of her temporarily incapacitation, Flippy activated the switch. In seconds, the keen scalp ache was the _only _thing keen about Cindy. He'd reduced her brain power from gifted to a drooling moron.

Cindy, slightly slack jawed, stared blankly ahead of her. Her eyes were glazed and her fingers itched towards an absent figure. Wordlessly, she mouthed his name and then collapsed, eyes open but unseeing. A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and it, like her, was limp and unresponsive.

Flippy observed her momentarily and smirked, pleased with the change. Why had he feared her in the first place? What threat could she pose like this? If a genius couldn't stop him, why should his now imbecilic girlfriend have that power? The very notion induced derisive guffaws. Fools, both of them.

Snatching a sharp scalpel, Flippy darted to press it to Cindy's throat. Maybe he _should _kill her before Jimmy arrived. That ought to impress upon him the seriousness of the matter. Mightn't he assist him more readily if he had proof he could destroy his pathetic, fleeting pleasure? Besides, Cindy irritated him endlessly. Without her, Jimmy would sink into a depression so deep, he'd never recover.

_Stop_. The voice, direct and containing suppressed anger, froze him mid-step. The hand clasping his chosen weapon dropped it and he collapsed, crawling to her side. He would _not _let him intercede. Not now. Not when he was so close to ridding himself of his wretched presence.

_Jimmy cares about her._

"So?" Flippy growled, immensely displeased. "Why should that matter?"

_I won't let you harm her._

"You won't let me harm _her_, you won't let me touch a precious head on your son's head; why can't you _butt out_?" he snapped, frustrated. His fingers twitched to wrap about Cindy's neck and strangle her, but, the instant he contemplated it, they froze too. His body betrayed him thanks to Hugh. All he could do was rage aloud.

"Once I'm free of you, I'll kill him. Then he'll never be able to mandate my actions again," he hissed and Hugh scoffed, but Flippy noticed his paternal love surging for Jimmy. The notion nauseated him and he scrambled madly to control himself. Hugh wouldn't allocate an inch. The best he managed was glaring hatefully at Cindy.

Fiercely, embittered and so passionate it caused him to thud against the floor, Hugh snapped, _You're not getting anywhere **near **him._

"You can't protect him forever. And when you stop, he's _mine_. Just like his pretty little girlfriend."

Confound it all; on the brink of murdering Cindy and, like usual, Hugh prevented another's death. He could have broken Jimmy's neck a hundred times before if only he'd stop shielding him. He had never reckoned a father's love before, but now that it constantly waylaid his plans, he loathed it. He loathed how ardently Hugh defended his offspring, even though he had no physical body and his actions were limited to immobilizing Flippy. Until the last, Hugh guarded Jimmy.

"I hate you…" Flippy growled, waiting for his body to be his own again. "You will rue this day."

_Jimbo…don't fall into his trap…_

* * *

Flippy found if he considered modifying the portal without mentioning the incidentals, Hugh's pressure lessened. In five minutes, it vanished entirely, leaving him free to act. Grinning, relieved, he awkwardly rose to his feet and, stepping by his selected target, he carefully worked out what he'd do without explicitly detailed it. Hugh wouldn't like it if he knew the reasons behind his actions, but, thankfully, hoodwinking him was easier than outsmarting Cindy. The brain drain helmet had been a stroke of luck, nothing more. If he hadn't located it, she'd have annihilated him by now. The girl was far too intelligent for her own good.

Dragging Cindy to a table where he slammed her head into it for good measure, he changed certain outputs and regarded his handiwork. Hugh questioned him belligerently, but he offered no answers. Instead, he grabbed Jimmy's anti gravity device, levitated Cindy out of the lab, and, using Jimmy's hover car, drove her to the cliff where Jimmy's life had taken a horrible turn for the worse. Hugh was catching on. He had best hurry.

* * *

Jimmy fretfully entered his replicated lab, flung himself through the portal haphazardly, and prayed his coordinates were right. Goddard yipped gleefully, joyous to return to the _real _Retroville. In a few seconds, they'd be in his lab again and he could rectify the situation. However, a few seconds morphed into a few minutes, and, a half hour later, Jimmy was still stuck between the worlds. Flippy had altered the delay, but to what end? What was going on in the real Retroville? 

"Cindy…" Jimmy moaned, dashing through the void between the worlds. He encountered friction, but he shoved nonetheless. Her life flashed before his eyes. Their first meeting, the time on the island, her affection recently…his heart raced. If he lost Cindy, he lost another huge chunk of his world. And he wouldn't let that happen. Not again.

Jimmy didn't know what was going on in the real Retroville, but he _would _put a stop to it. Cindy was too precious to lose.

* * *

Flippy snatched Jimmy's ray gun, laser sword, and any other weapons within reach. His flight to the cliff had not worked without a hitch. Sheen, Carl, and Libby had witnessed the car and if he was to maintain his leverage, he had to keep them from cottoning on. Somehow, he doubted they'd let him murder Cindy or put Jimmy in any real danger.

Nor would Hugh, for that matter, but he'd contemplate _that _later. The hypno-ray would transfix Carl and Sheen, the simpletons, and then, onto Libby. Why hadn't he considered Jimmy's friends beforehand?

"They'd better not get in my way," Flippy grumbled. "Or I'll kill them too."

* * *

Immobilizing Carl, Sheen, and Libby, fortunately for Flippy, flowed seamlessly. Now, clutching Cindy by the ankle, he positioned her over the rocks. Where was the boy genius when he was needed? Oh, that's right. Stuck in the netherworld.

**_No_**, Hugh barked abruptly and the shock caused him to drop Cindy. Down she tumbled, incapable of saving herself and no Jimmy in sight.

* * *


	12. Stranger than Your Sympathy

Author's Note: And this, my friends, is the end. I bid you adieu and beseech you to read Inner Darkness if you like my Jimmy Neutron stories. If not, well, until we meet again…

Jimmy Neutron belongs to John A. Davis and Nickelodeon.

Chapter Twelve: Stranger Than Your Sympathy…

Now, perhaps it would be useful to explain exactly what Flippy had in mind. After all, it wasn't every day that Retroville's native boy genius came to a battle of wits with a dummy. If Flippy's ideas worked flawlessly, then the event need never occur again. Cindy was an incidental, a mere way to lure Jimmy here. Nothing more, nothing less.

What he had planned, in his humble opinion, was diabolical and, because he constructed it, ingenious. Tucked behind his back he held the hyper cube that he had discovered in Jimmy's lab to his delight. It contained Jimmy's DNA separator and, along with it, Flippy's hopes of finally ridding himself of Hugh's influence. Once Hugh was out of the way, then he would be free to act and, after thanking his creator for life, kill him. Why? Flippy had no further necessity for him. He'd played the game admirably, but it was time for things to wrap up.

Thus, Flippy observed Cindy tumbled towards her death and chuckled, enraptured. Humans really were such frail things, when you got down to it. A simple ten foot plunge could kill them easily. Jimmy's hopes, all his dreams and aspirations, were tethered to one girl. She'd given him hope. Thus, like another great evil before him had said, "I let you live because I allow you to foster that hope. Then, I shall enjoy destroying that hope." Cindy was Jimmy's shining light in his dark depression. Flippy, naturally, existed to snuff out the flickering candle.

He rather expected Jimmy to arrive a minute too late, to see Cindy's broken neck at odds with the rest of her body. Oh, the boy hero would sob. He'd cry lamentably like he had the nights immediately after his father's death. The nights Flippy yearned to kill him swiftly and painlessly, but then Hugh had interfered. Fine. Let him have his heyday. He'd just guaranteed his son an excruciatingly drawn out murder. Grinning maliciously, he rubbed his wooden hands together (but not fast enough to start a fire). Cindy's death would be the first of many.

_Where **are **you, Jimmy? Getting bored now._

* * *

Jimmy pivoted, straining his mind and Goddard's to locate an exit to this place. Darkness pervaded, matching his mental state before Cindy forced him to seek her help. Grimacing, he shut his eyes to think. Senses could be deceived. His vision and Goddard's might be misguided. On the same token, he didn't have time for guesswork.

Faith. A word science itself avoided like the plague. Science was never a matter of faith. Science demanded answers and the research to prove its hypothesis. Yet if he wanted to locate Cindy before her untimely death, he had a horrible feeling that he had to take a lot more on faith than comfortable.

Also on general principle, Jimmy trusted people, but never fully. He trusted himself wholly, though that had faltered recently too. However, he had to mix the two if he desired completeness and, more precious than that, Cindy. He had to cast aside all doubts and will himself to arrive on time.

Faith. Trust. Hope. Love. A light in the darkness. A portal to the real Retroville. And, beyond that, whatever challenges lay on his path. Because Jimmy knew there was no point in running from them anymore. They'd find him anyway. He just hoped this one had a happier ending than the last.

* * *

Warmth blossomed in his arms and Jimmy glanced down to see Cindy nestled inside them. Her tongue protruded from her mouth and her weight itself felt displaced. Nonetheless, she lived and, unfortunately, Jimmy had other matters to which to attend. Brushing his lips atop her forehead, he deposited her gently on the long, wild grass waving in the wind. Her chest rose and fell normally and Flippy chuckled maliciously, redirecting Jimmy's attention to the cliff on which he stood.

There, situated beside the dummy, sat a familiar blue cube, but only its topmost portion he saw. Flippy clapped, smirking inhumanly. Jimmy's anger surged and only inbred caution prevented him from ordering Goddard to carry the two up closer. If that was indeed the hypercube, he could have stowed any number of contraptions in there. And Jimmy had none.

Well, perhaps that statement wasn't entirely accurate. Jimmy, while not packing 'heat', had Goddard by his side; the mechanical dog had proved highly useful time after time. However, right now Jimmy hesitated to place anyone else he cared about in danger. Cindy's tumble unnerved him. Goddard, while not being human, was his first successful invention and indeed, presently his only best friend. He loved him deeply, the way any good master cares about his dog, and was in no hurry to send him into a battle before he deduced the odds. As he'd learned, it was best to study your enemies' moves first and then stage an attack.

"The hero of the show has arrived," Flippy said, grinning maliciously. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show. What's the matter, Jimbo, have trouble finding the place?"

Jimmy's teeth clenched and he glared, all the while mentally calculating the innumerable things Flippy might have stored. Perhaps he should let Flippy ramble on like all good villains did, delivering their mundane soliloquies. Cindy's breath caught in her throat and his heart briefly halted. He had to remind himself that there were other things at stake besides her well-being. Yet all he thought was, _what did he do to her?_

_She should have easily immobilized him. Unless…_

Flippy, interpreting Jimmy's silence correctly as suppressed fury, lobbed a peculiarly familiar device at Cindy's head. Moving adroitly, Jimmy rushed to catch it before it struck its intended target. The heaviness surprised him, and, glancing at it, he recognized it as the brain drain helmet, which, if he hadn't rescued, would have crushed her head in. In an ominous way, it was appropriate, that a device used to diminish brain capacity would eliminate it entirely. Jimmy Neutron was in no mood for irony.

"You know, in a few hours, if her brain processes aren't restored, she'll die," Flippy said malevolently, relishing Jimmy's blanching. Fists clenched, teeth gritted, Jimmy reluctantly stepped painstakingly away from her and closer to Flippy. Knowledge, what he spent his life attaining and ignorance, where, lamentably, he stood in a quagmire.

"And, in a few minutes, the rest of your father can too," he added and, pushing a button on the hypercube, revealed the DNA separator. An idea struck Jimmy, but he shoved it to the back burner. Even if that _did _happen, he'd lose his father entirely. Despite everything, he'd clung to a desperate desire to speak to his father again, even if it was in a controlled, scientific environment like within his computer.

Nodding to Goddard, the boy genius ascended into the air and landed on the cliff. Judging by the hypercube's open top, there was nothing else inside. Appearances, once again, were deceiving, but Jimmy recognized his own invention's when he spotted it. But why would Flippy pack so lightly? What kind of fool took only the bare minimum for his plan and nothing else?

In spite of his anger, Jimmy smiled. A heap of scrap wood.

Punching in the configuration, Flippy glanced back to see if Jimmy would stop him. He wouldn't. He instead glanced down at Cindy and Goddard whined. Whispering to him an order, he watched the dog depart and then returned his attention to Flippy. His stomach twisted into knots. It was the only way for the puppet to learn, but why did it have to come at the loss of his last shred of hope?

"Jimbo," Flippy said, but it wasn't Flippy. The puppet grimaced, mouthing at Hugh to shut up, but he wouldn't. Jimmy's eyes narrowed, believing it to be a trick. Maybe he deserved what was coming to him.

"Jimbo, this is _me_. Not Flippy using my voice. No matter what happens, remember I will always love you and your mother. I'm not angry with you...I'm proud of you for fighting your fears and coming here. And…"

Much to the puppet's disgust, Hugh moved its body closer to Jimmy and hugged his leg. "I know it's not a lot, but it's all I can manage."

Jimmy gaped, kneeling. The heartfelt words could only be Hugh's. His eyes misted over with tears and he hugged what was left of Hugh to his chest.

"I'll always be watching out for you, Jimbo. Even if you can't see me, I'll be there.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad…" Jimmy whispered and let him go. Because all good things had to end. No matter how much it hurt.

Flippy scoffed, knocking Hugh into the background. Shoving himself to the forefront had taken more out of Hugh than he expected and, exhausted, he slumped in the back of Flippy's mind. Limbs clacking, he entered the machine. For one fleeting second, Hugh shone through Flippy's eyes and whispered. Though Jimmy didn't hear him aloud, he heard his voice in his mind.

"Goodbye, Jimmy."

"Goodbye, Dad."

Flippy shook his head, but, before he could pump his fists in triumph, he tumbled to the machine's floor. Smoke filled the air, and, choking, Jimmy waited for it to settle before approaching. Goddard produced a fan, expediting the putrid air away. And, where a doll had stood, fierce in its purported power, a powerless heap of wood laid. And Jimmy, who never believed in anything mythical to begin with, felt ghostly arms embrace him before a white figure burst towards the sky.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and, abashed, through his sobs, he commanded Goddard to restore Cindy's intellect. She'd help him forget. Or, if not forget, at least bother him. She was rather good at that.

Clutching the pathetic remains of Flippy to his chest, as if that could restore his father, Jimmy let the tears flood his cheeks. Let all the sorrow wash over him because he'd never cry like this again. It was over and he'd bury the past. Bury it…

Cindy placed a hand on his shoulder and abruptly spun him around so her arms wrapped about him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

They buried Flippy in the yard at Jimmy's behest and, after amending some rather odd situations Flippy had placed Sheen, Carl, and Libby in, the five sat around the picnic table outside. Judy had run into the house since hearing Jimmy's explanation and exited the back door carrying cookies and lemonade. Carl, Sheen, and Libby partook of the beverage and snacks, but Cindy and Jimmy touched nothing. Jimmy didn't feel hungry. He just felt numb.

Asking the others to excuse them, Cindy grabbed Jimmy by the elbow and carted him off toward the lab where they could speak more privately. Her emerald eyes held his sapphire ones and she squeezed his hand. Jimmy shrugged, glancing skyward. Numb. That pretty much summed up his outlook on everything. He was indifferent to his friends' presence, his mother's, and even Cindy's.

"What's up?" she inquired softly, brushing his cheek with her hand.

"It's surreal. Flippy not cognizant of his plan's fallacy, my father passing on, his final words, and the spirit I saw. It's like the end to a dervish nightmare."

"So you regret everything that happened?" Her eyes twinkled, but subdued.

"No," he replied, hanging his head. Hesitantly, he embraced her and she gasped. Smiling weakly, he cradled her to him. Gently, he caressed her face.

"Thank you."

She smiled back. "Any time, Neutron. I'd be glad to knock sense into you."

"What about this?" he answered and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened and he grinned. Shutting her eyes, she kissed him back. The "Phantom" of Retroville was gone. And even if he wasn't entirely okay, he was on his way. One step at a time.

* * *


End file.
